Use me
by Rainnejay
Summary: When Will kicks Alicia off a case after peter is released on bail, she accidently tells Will how she really fells about him. Will she run like she usually does or will she, as well as he, finally face the truth about themselves. A little OC. Definitely AU.
1. Chapter 1

So I was rewatching season 1 of tgw and thought what if Alicia added a few extra words. How much it would change the course of the show, soooooo here you go.

* * *

><p>She was furious and yet confused at the situation. How dare he bumb from the case, and for what reason? Alicia thought as she strolled towards Will's office. She was so mad about Will taking her from the Bisard case. She remembered what Kalinda had said, "An unrequited thing". It still didn't make any sense, so why did he?<p>

"I just wanted to know….". She paused as the busied secretaries bused into Will's office after her, she suddenly became overwhelmingly nervous. Afraid to overstep her boundaries in front of them, or worse. Get embarrassed in front of them.

"Just wanted to know what?" He said as he flipped through the files he was just handed. When he noticed that she didn't respond he looked up. He found he staring at him with wary in her eye. He immediately stopped what he was doing and sent the secretaries away afraid of what Alicia was about to say. He closed the door, giving them privacy, assured he would probably need it.

"What's wrong?" He was with genuine confusion.

"I checked with Diane, why I'm no longer on the Bisard homicide. She said that it was your decision." She said with the utmost confidence. Feeling more free to talk to him without other people in the room.

"Yes." He said with vocal indifference. But this answer did not subside her about the situation any further.

"I just wanted to make sure I hadn't done anything wrong." The confusion becoming evident on her face. He quickly shifted reassuring her that she did nothing wrong.

"No no no no no. Of course not." He said as he glided towards alicia, bridging the gap that he had made previously by closing the door. Unaffected by his movement she continued.

"Then I don't get it." Alicia said confused and on the verge of irritation. Will started to contemplate what to say next. or how to say it.

"Maybe it was a mistake. I have been feeling guilty lately about pulling you-away on the Rucker defense and the Memorial North suit. I just thought that…." She knew exactly what he was going to say, she just wished that it didn't alway be about him.

"I just thought with Peter coming home your life's complicated enough-that I would give you a break." And as soon as he finished his sentence he knew that it was a mistake. He did feel bad for taking her away so much, but he also liked having her with him so much. But now with Peter back he assumed that she wouldn't want to be around him so much and go back with like she always did. But this time she surprised him.

"But I don't want a break. I wanna be here. I wanna be doing a good job." She said with confidence, force and a touch of worry.

"You are doing a good job." He said softly reassuring her worried mind, hoping to calm her down with his words. Worried how she would react and happy that she actually wanted to stay.

"Then use me."Those three words rang through Will's ears and stopped his heart. They were interrupted by a knock. But was dismissed by a wave of his hand. They stood there eyes locked, unable and unwilling to break the hold that they had on each other. Alicia was the first to break the waiting silence.

"Peter can take care of himself. He's irrelevant to this. I want to be here. I want to be here wi-th …..you." The silence engulfed them. Both hearts beat at a rapid pace. Neither one of them wanted or knew what to say about that. Alicia was sure that she would explode at any moment. The silence continued unbroken for awhile. Finally it was broken,but this time by Will.

"I want you to be here." He said, his sultry eyes glimmering in the afternoon telling her everything will be alright. Her expression changed from fear and shock of her openisses to a calm almost happy one.

"Then...then I'm here." She said giving him her most genuine smile. They stood there in silence for a while before Alicia started to leave, hoping he wouldn't bring up the "with you" part of their conversation. As she was leaving, she lightly brushed against his shoulder sending electric shocks up her spine, as well as his. In a low almost whisper tone he said.

"I'm glad you are here with me." This Sent a warm chill down her body, forcing her to respond in a hearty similar whisper like tone.

"Me too." With that she skidded down to her office with glee. All the while watching Will close the door and watch her leave down to the 27th floor.

A little while later as she sat in her office uncertain of what would follow next. He could either not want there and push her away more, afraid of getting too close for professionalism. While that could never be because overall, they're best friends first. On the other hand he could bring her back on the case and show her that he listened.

Panic started to set in as she continued to think about what just aspired, when a knock at her door broke her from her thoughts.

"Alicia we need you." Those four little words took all of the anxiety from Alicia and filled her with hope and asperity.

The case went by roughly but ended with a win bringing Alicia happiness and yet worry. Now that the case was over she would eventually have to talk to will about the "with you" part. But for now she would bask in her win.

Later that night Will stayed up thinking about one thing.

" _I want to be here wi-th …..you."_ He couldn't get her out of his mind. What did that mean? Did she mean it? Did I mean it? So many questions went through his head as the warm liquid of scotch ran down his throat soothing his wearied mind. He sighed.

"Why can't we just be honest with each other." He shook his head at his own hypocrisy. He could never tell her how he felt in Georgetown, what would make this time different?

He ran his fingers through his messy dark hair, drank the last bit of his scotch and placed the cup in the sink. He sulked as he dragged himself to his bed. Once under the covers he curled up in his bed.

"This time will be different. Tomorrow will be different. Tomorrow I will tell her." He said as he let the alcohol take him to sleep to dream of his lovely.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading Please review this is my first Fanfiction so be merciful.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Part One

Thanks for the reviews, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

* * *

><p>Days went by and Will still had not told Alicia how he felt. Every day he woke saying "Today is going to be the day." And everyday he flaked out. Then One day, while in a meeting he had the notion to tell her now. Yes he knew it was the worst way ever to explain his feelings, especially in a budget meeting, but now or never. He had to call her anyway so he mind as well invite her to dinner after her meeting. But when the phone clicked it was Peter and not Alicia.<p>

"Oh its ah-hi is ah." He babbled his way through the conversation. Less intimidated by Peter and more caught off guard, especially because of what he was going to say to wife.

"No Alicia left her phone at home." Peter said, his body already filling with rage and suspicion. Why is Will calling her so early(though she had already left earlier that morning), why did he sound so anxious and babbling.

"Oh." Was all Will said irritating Peter even more for wasting his time.

"You wanna leave a message?" Irritation obvious in his voice.

"No. She's with another lawyer I'll try them. Thanks." He said trying to sound constant.

"Ok." Peter said hanging up the phone. This started what will end up to be a bad day for everyone.

Will hung up and called the other lawyers office to tell Alicia to go on without him. Since he had to talk to a secretary he decided against the dinner. He shook his head and continued to listen to a long boring meeting about how he can't give out good tickets and losing flowers. This should be a good day. He said to himself as he sat back down in his chair.

A few hours later Alicia sat in her office after being patted down and legally violated. She picked up the receiver to hear Peter ask her about a trivial box that he probably was lying about. She didn't care, she was more worried about the firm and Will. Will, her feelings, his feelings, everything.

"Alicia?" Her name being called over the phone brought her from their thoughts. Shaking her head she responded.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" She said not really caring.

"I said Will called and you left you phone at home." Of hearing his name she went back to her thoughts, only to be brought back again by Peter.

"Yeah, sorry I know we got...in touch. Well Peter I have to get back to work so." She said trying to hide her affections and the smile forming on her face. Peter feeling the strain let her go saying.

"Work." Less a statement more a question. Alicia hung up immediately, trying to clear her mind before court later that evening. Composing herself she went up to the conference room for some more debriefing before court.

Peter found himself looking for a box cutter for the box that Eli needed. While grabbing the knife he also found condoms. Intriguing his curiosity and pissing him off even more at the same time, he slammed the drawer and stormed out. Hoping that Eli would get his mind off of the condoms, only to be proven wrong. Eli ended up fueling more fuel to the fire telling him about untrue rumors about his wife and her boss. Pissed, he only asked for the person who wrote them and stormed out again.

After losing pretrial motions and getting a judge on their bad side he was more pumped than ever. After debriefing and agreeing to talk to Bishop about the deceased Kelly he asked Alicia to his office.

Once in his office Will closed the door and sat in his chair with his feet up. He thought if he looked more relaxed and confident, she was more likely to say yes, and that it wouldn't cause too much suspicion.

"So that judge really doesn't like you does she?" She said batting her eyes, smiling making his heart skip a beat. Grabbing his composure, he smiled.

"Yeah I don't know, maybe she didn't like my opinion." He said showing his stellar award winning smile. Causing Alicia to smile as well.

"Well maybe you just haven't given enough of that Gardner charm." She said trying her hardest not to smile. Will laughed and silence engulfed the room again. This time it was Will who was shaken with fear and worry. He sighed trying to calm himself down.

"So Alicia about the other day." Alicia shifted in her chair preparing for the inevitable talk about them. Will placed his feet on the ground and moved closer to her. Leaving only the desk between them.

"Hey don't freak out. I don't want to talk about it now, but we will need to talk about it. It can be over dinner a beer or one of our late nights that we usually do. But we do need to talk." He tried to look serious so she knew the severity of the situation. But at the same time he wanted her to know that it wasn't mandatory and that if she didn't want to she didn't have. This only caused Will to become even more nervous, though to anyone else they would never know, but because it was Alicia. She knew.

"Ok." That simple word said so many to Will. Alicia kept her composure the whole time and yet like Will, only he could tell the rising anxiety in her voice.

"So dinner after this case?" Will said rising from his desk. He walked over to Alicia and grabbed her hand helping her out of her chair. The small contact sending electricity up their spines.

"So is that gonna be beer and pizza or a real dinner?" She smirked as collected her things and started walking out of the office, Will in tow.

"Depends on the case. Good pizza. Bad dinner." He replied with a straight face causing Alicia to shake her head laughing as she left the office. The sound of her joy resonated through his body as he closed his office door. He was tempted to slide down the edge of the door like a lovesick teenager, but that would attract too much attention and probably hurt. Instead he grabbed his favorite baseball and started throwing it up in the air as he walked back to his desk to continue working on his arguments for courts. As he did he rocked a huge smile.

As Alicia rode down the elevator to meet Kalinda before she left, in hopes to ride along with her. She was happy that there were not other people on the elevator to see the huge smiled that formed as she thought of a possible date with will. No, not a date. You can't date when your married. Can you? Alicia pondered as she saw Kalinda at her car almost waiting for her to finish with Will.

"Stalking now are you Kalinda?" Alicia asked sarcastically, more or so mad that she knows her too well.

"Naw, just waiting for you and Will to finish making out." Kalinda said as she smiled and started to walk to the passenger seat of Alicia's car. Alicia lightly smacked her on the arm and smiled as she got in to the front seat of her own car.

* * *

><p>Well I hoped everyone enjoyed it. Please review and part two will be coming soon.;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 Part Two

Thank you so much everyone for the wonderful reviews and I hope everyone enjoys part two.

* * *

><p>As the case dragged on, Alicia was sure she would be getting pizza in the next few days. And she never thought in her life that she would crave pizza so much in her life. She was content with how the case was going but couldn't help the subtle looks that they shot each other throughout the case. In the courtroom, in his office, in lobby, in her office. It was getting out of hand but she kind of liked it. Causing her day to move by smoothly, with the exception of Mr. Gold accusing them of sleeping together when they hadn't, yet. Other than that everything was fine until Will called her late at night needing help on the case.<p>

The kids were asleep and she had hoped, since Peter was there, that she could sneak out and be back home as quickly as possibly. Wrong.

"Hey, you leaving, it's late?" Peter asked as he walked out of her bathroom. Trying his hardest to hold his temper down.

"Yeah, you know perks of a lawyer." She said with a smile as she started towards the door.

"All nighter?" He asked, hoping to catch her in a trap.

"No a couple more hours, shouldn't be too long." Intrigued by all of the questions. She reached for the door when once again Peter's voice stopped her.

"I found condoms in your drawer." He said less as a statement and more as a accusation. Alicia was stunted by blatant way he placed his words.

"I was looking for something to open the box with and….I saw them. I assumed they were Zach's. That you took them from him and had appropriate sex talk. But then you would have given them back." The heat had already started to rise in her and any minute now all hell would break loose. But Alicia calmly responded.

"And they just couldn't have been mines off the back?" She asserted, fumes starting to explode from her body.

"I had hoped that you wouldn't need them, especially since you had an IUD." Peter said calmly, only pissing her off more.

""Nope got it removed. And since we are talking about it, why?" She said letting her anger get to her.

"Why what?" Peter said oddly confused.

"Why do you care if I had condoms, I never asked you if you did while sleeping with hookers. And I never did go through your drawers. Did you searched them all because I have some in the closet. Who knows what's up there maybe a hooker." Alicia said already regretting her last words.

"I said I was looking for something to open the box with. And that is a low blow Alicia, You know I never meant to hurt you." Peter said raising his voice, letting his anger engulf him.

"No, a low blow is what Amber did to you. And as far as hurting me, you don't care, you don't even trust me when you were the one sleeping around, not me." Alicia said almost screaming. They were now only a few feet away from each other and looking as though they could kill each other.

"Alicia why can't you just trust me and I said I was sorry. How many times, how many?" He said throwing his hands in the air. Alicia grabbed the condoms from Peter and said.

"Your sorry's are never going to be enough. And I can't trust you until you learn to trust me and yourself." With that she stormed out of the house and let a stunted Peter stuck in her room.

Hours later after everyone had left, it was just Will and Alicia in his office again, as usual. They were starting to pack up when Will realized that she did not get up.

"Hey leesh you ok?" Will said breaking Alicia's concentration.

"Huh?" She said shaking her head and making contact with Will.

"You ok?" He repeated stepping closer to Alicia, popping her comfort bubble.

"Yes, just thinking?" She said staring out into space. Will sat down next to Alicia making contact with his knees. This brought Alicia back and forced her to stare at Will.

"About?" He said breaking contact to be more comfortable. Feeling the loss of contact she shifted towards him, bringing them closer together.

"Peter." Will cringed at the sound of his name on her lips.

"Oh, am I keeping you?" He asked, sounding hurt but never leaving her side.

"No, he accused me of sleeping with someone, he probably thinks its you." Alicia said pondering their last conversation. Will however was confused and yet gleefully happy about the fact that he was a candidate in her sexual life.

"Me?" He said teasingly.

"Yes, you. Long hours, late nights, and frankly I can't blame him." Will's eyebrows shot up and he looked directly at Alicia. She turned to him and smiled.

"Oh come on, the talk we had. AND the one before that. I see the looks you give me I'm not blind." Alicia said elbowing Will. He looked shocked. Am I that obvious? He wandered.

"I know you aren't. But are we having the talk now?" He asked, because he surely wasn't ready. Alicia only waved her hands over the table.

"I don't see pizza Will, so I'm assume that this isn't the talk." She said trying hard not to smile.

"Good, Because I was not prepared." Alicia laughed bringing music to Will's ears.

"Funny thing, I am." She said as she pulled out the condoms from earlier and started waving them in the air. Will quickly took them from her and tossed them back into her bag.

"Leesh." Was all he pleaded as Alicia continued to laugh at Will's erratic behavior.

"Oh Will, no one is here. We are alone as usual." She stated as she began to collect herself to go home.

"Heading home?" Will stated the obvious as he got up already missing the contact.

"Yeah. Kids." She said grabbing her coat.

"Let's walk out together nothing left to do now." She agreed and walked to the elevator after Will grabbed his things and turned the lights out.

The ride down was a quiet awkward one. Alicia could not stay away from him and he did not mind a bit. Once at the garage he insisted on walking her to her car. There, helping her with her bag in the car. Before helping her in the car her grabbed her hand and kissed her. It wasn't a passionate kiss or a peck on the cheek. It was the perfect mix of both. Leaving her wanting and yet satisfied. He left her right after that and went straight to his car, adding one more thing to the list for the dinner.

Alicia drove off home feeling ecstatic and gleeful. She did not hide her emotions once in her house, making sure peter heard her sigh as she flopped on the bed.

The case ended, but not with pizza or a dinner. And frankly neither one of them cared. Not even Will knowing that Alicia probably used their kiss to rub it into Peter's face later or that they didn't. But the fact that he finally got to kiss those lips was enough for him.

* * *

><p>So how did you like it. I decided to talk about the condoms thing because I really did not like the way the writers just dismissed that part. Did anyone else? Please review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews and sorry in advance for posting it later than usually. I hope I won't have to delay writing any farther, but will try updating regularly.

* * *

><p>Alicia was awoken early Saturday morning to WIll's voice. She didn't at all but she was expecting to sleep in today. He told her that he needed her to come as quickly as possible for an emergency meeting. Normally she would groan and drag her feet, but ever since she and Will's kiss, she had been more willing to be a team player.<p>

She got dressed and left the house, only to go through a long a struggling day at emergency court and have Patti badgering her all day. This caused a tired Alicia to not hear voices in the other room leading her to speak freely when Will called her once she walked into the apartment.

"So how are you and Carry doing?" He asked rushed while multitasking.

"Good we just have some more paperwork to look through tomorrow." She said as she dropped her things on the counter.

"That's good, how are you doing. You looked like you were struggling a bit today." He said sadly concerned for her well being.

"I'm ok, I just got a little bit too invested. Kept thinking of Zach and Grace, and what I would do to have them and what I would do in the same situation." She sighed as she walked into her room, not noticing a praying Peter and his pastor. She sat on her bed and layed down.

"Well the more motivated you are the harder you fight for your clients." Will said trying to sooth her some way.

"Yes, I know. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to lose so much of myself as well." Alicia sighed as she rolled over on her bed.

"Leesh, you will not lose yourself, I will make sure that never happens." Will said reassuring her.

"Thanks Will." She said as she engulfed the silence. Eventually Alicia fell asleep just listening to his breathing. She found herself tired from the day of arguing and just having to endure work on a Saturday.

Will went from work to home with Alicia on the phone the whole time. It was peaceful and gave him a reason to ignore people. But most of all, he got to spend the night with her. Yes he technically did not sleep with her and she wasn't physically there, but it was good enough for him. He went to sleep to the sound of her softly breathing.

Will was glad for this one little phone call because the rest of his day did not go as planned. Not as planned, it went horribly. He lost the case and most likely the class action. The worst part was seeing that couple lost all hope in saving their baby. That was the worst part, fleeting hope. So when Alicia found him later that night all alone in his office, he was at his all time low.

"I blew it." Was all he was able to push out of his saddening eyes. Trying his hardest not to cry he put his hands on the armchair he was sitting on. He huffed as he said the next thing.

"I played craps with that kids life, and now he's gonna die and it's all my fault." He said as he was about to let the tears of regret pang down on his shirt. He was glad that no one else was here to see him such a mess.

"Hey it's not your fault. the father dropped the ball. And you aren't just fighting for just one family, you're fighting for 70 families. You made the right call fighting this ok."Alicia said placing her stuff on the chair and putting her arm on his shoulder, trying to comfort him as best she could.

That one little gesture sprung up years of comfort, hurt and wanting that was buried deep in them. Will didn't know if it was the fact that she cared enough to try and make him feel better or just his emotions getting the best of him or what. But whatever it was it awoken something in Will causing him to stand up and in one hesitant move, take Alicia into his arms and mouth. This kiss, unlike the last, was slow and passionate. Alicia wrapped her arms around Will deepening the kiss. Her tongue dancing on his teeth trying to find an opening, which he happily granted.

Will pulled back thinking of what was going on.

"Are we-" Was all he was able to say before Alicia dove back into those tandolin lips already missing the taste of his lips. As they continued to devour him, she too realized what was going on and then pulled back. Only saying "Shit" as she gathered her things.

Just as she was about to scurry out of his office, Will grabbed Alicia's arm pulling her back to him.

"No!" Was all he was able to say before crashing back into her light strawberry lips. This time he was not about to let her go so easily.

Will picked Alicia up and tossed her on the couch, careful not to hurt her. Not worried about anyone seeing them, he didn't bother with the blinds and focused all of his attention on her. He followed kisses down her coconut cream body and back up, carefully paying enough attention to her certain spots. Will kicked his table lamp and went straight for her siren lips. The room went dark and the only sounds that could be heard were the sweet sounds of love.

Alicia awoken in the night to find herself on top of Will, naked and oddly happy. She quickly got dressed and threw a blanket on him. Alicia closed his office blinds, unsure when he would wake up. She gathered her things and left to catch some sleep before Zach and Grace woke up.

As she got in her car she felt so bad for leaving him like that, and she probably would have stayed, but they were in an office. An office with her peers, with her other boss, and cameras. She thought leaving would save both of them the embarrassment and risk of explaining herself as well as Will. She drove home and went straight to her bed, only to find a note from Peter:

_Alicia, I'm sorry for all of my wrong doings and what I did to you. I'm trying to make myself a better man for you and the kids and show you, as well as god, that I have changed. I hope that you accept my apology and that you want to try and make this work for the both of us and the kids. The kids will be at their friends so hopefully we will be able to talk tomorrow. You probably won't get this 'til late so if I don't see you, Good Night. And I Love You._

_Love, _

_Peter. _

She could puke at how sappy it was but she had to give it to Eli to writing the I love

you in caps. With that she got dressed for bed and slept with dreams of Will and what just happened hours prior.

Will woke to a ringing and an emptiness. He searched for Alicia in the dark and after subsiding with the fact that she is not there he answered his phone. He tried his hardest to calm the person on the other side of the phone down and after failing, got dressed quickly and left the office in a hurry. Will wandered where Alicia was and why she left but couldn't be bothered with that with this struggling case.

After fighting with some nurses, Will finally got the young couple the help that they so desperately needed. Then realizing what he needed to do he called Alicia on the phone and sighed as he did. When she didn't answer he rubbed his forehead and wiped his face, preparing for what is to come. Well she will have to deal with "this" now. He said to himself as he headed home to shower.

Alicia woke to the smell of coffee and almost floated to the kitchen only to stop once realizing that the kids were not home to make the coffee. So who is in my kitchen? She pondered as she walked into her kitchen slowly, only to find a wandering Peter in the fridge.

"Peter?" Alicia said slowly as if not sure that it was him. This caused Peter to hit his head on the shelf. He rubbed his head and turned around.

"Hey babe." He said as he came up to her and kissed her cheek, all the while rubbing her head. Noticing that she didn't move he became worried.

"Hey you ok?" He said worried and a little bit scared.

"Are you?" Alicia shot back with an equally confused face on. Peter laughed.

"Yes, I'm fine. Did you not read my letter. I told you I changed. I meant every word." Alicia was shocked. He really did write that letter and not Eli.

"Yes I did." She said reassuringly.

"But I mean it. I need you to forgive me. And I do trust you. I didn't even call you when you didn't come home last night, because I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt us or the kids anymore than I already did." Peter said moving closer to Alicia.

"So who died Peter?" Alicia said questioning his words.

"What? Oh! Oh Alicia I found god and I have asked for his forgiveness and so I am asking you as well. Please?" Peter said looking almost sad this time.

"Peter maybe you are taking this housewife thing too far. Because if you start trying to convert my kids-" Alicia said trying to keep a straight face.

"Alicia I'm not kidding. I want your forgiveness and is willing to do anything to get that.

"And before Alicia could respond, there was a knock at the door.

"It's probably Eli, I'm going to go change." ALicia went to the door as soon as Peter left, assuming that an obnoxious Mr. Gold would be at the other side of the door. Only to be sadly mistaken.

"Will? wha-what are you doing here? Not now." Alicia said having a mini, no major panic attack..

"Alicia it's not about us. You didn't answer your phone. I need to talk to Peter. But since you brought it up-" They were cut off by the holy Peter seeing an absent minded Will at the door.

"Will!" He said a little too excitedly. Will poked his head pass Alicia and waved at Peter.

"Hey Peter, you mind if we talked a bit?" Will said brushing past Alicia, making sure that almost every part of him touched her. Smiling as he passed her.

"Alicia went into the Kitchen trying to calm herself down and hoped that they wouldn't kill each other, especially since they both hated each others guts. She was sure she should have to intervene with a knife soon. She walked through the kitchen with a tray of coffee and walked into the living room sitting down next to Will in the couch. She placed the tray down and curled up on the edge of the couch next to Will with her feet just an inch from his fingers.

"So can you help?" Will said pleading with the devil. Accepting Alicia's generous offer of coffee but would rather just settle for Alicia's lips or an explanation.

"Of course, anything for an old friend." Peter said, now agreeing to help the young couple out.

"So Will, how's Alicia doing." Peter said with a goofy smile, hoping to embarrass his wife in front of her boss. After hearing his comment Alicia shot him a death glare.

"Alicia's doing great…..wonderful." Will said not only talking about her work status as he looked over at Alicia and gave her a cheshire smile.

"Good, I knew she would." Peter said reaching for his ringing phone. He looked at the caller ID and got up.

"It's Eli, I'll be right back." And before anyone could protest, he was gone, leaving Alicia and Will alone.

"Will, I-" He put a hand up to stop her and moved closer to her.

"Leesh, we don't have to do this now, just promise to not break our promise and have dinner with me." Will said slowly stroking her foot and smiling. Alicia smiled back and moved closer as well.

"I promise." She said getting up and walking Will towards the door only to stop him before leaving the living room.

"Hey, be careful ok. There is something up with Peter lately."Alicia said remembering her conversation with Peter earlier.

"Like what, what's wrong?" Will said turning around giving Alicia her total attention.

"Nothing, I just think it's weird."

"What's weird?" Will said growing concerned now for her more than usual. Alicia turned and looked around the corner to make sure Peter was out of earshot and started to lower voice.

"Well, Peter has never liked you, never. Ever since Georgetown Will. And now all of a sudden he's all happy, nice, and kind to you? No. And he has been talking about him being saved and getting into religion." Alicia said pulling her robe up on her shoulders and rubbing her arms. Will instinctively rubbed her shoulders and smiled at her.

"Hey it's ok, he's not even doing this for me. It's for a young couple that needs it and hey have you ever thought maybe he is being saved and he did this for you?" Will said smiling and starting to walk towards the door with Alicia in tow, only to run into Peter at the door.

"Yeah it was Eli, be back later. Think about what I said ok? Nice seeing you again Will." Peter said as he left the apartment. Will turned to Alicia and a surprising smile spread across his face.

"I know I said we aren't going to talk about 'us' but-" And before he finished his sentence he dove at her and took her lips on a rollercoaster ride of love. When they parted for air Will smiled and left the apartment and left a very confused and dazed Alicia stunned by his bluntness.

Later that evening Alicia found herself tired and happy after not winning the case in court, but off the court, and getting that young couple their baby. She stood there in her kitchen thinking of what Patti had said to them about being a couple. It had made her happy, but she couldn't show it for fear of letting Patti know how much she really cared for him. Instead they stood there ,iles apart with a blank quiet face, looking more like twins than lovers.

She was shaken by Peter's words.

"Hey, so did you think about our talk?" Peter said sounding oddly optimistic.

"Um, no Peter I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Alicia said as she drifted towards her room and collapsed on her bed.

"1 week." She mumbled as she thought of her previous conversation. Realizing that he used her connections to win the case, but did not care, because in one week.

Her and Will will either be lovers… or friends. With that image, she drifted into sleep dreaming of the lover's part of the situation, not paying the friend part any mind.

* * *

><p>So I was wondering did anyone else feel that Peter being too nice was a stretch? What do you guys think of it. And how do you think I should play with his character. Is he really changed, or it just another one of Peter's Political ploys.<p>

P.S. Thank you for updating me about my tag, an honest mistake.

P.P.S. I agree with the not liking the last paragraph, but it ties in with the title, and I wanted to make Will a bit different than in the show. Plus needy Will isn't so bad.


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the great reviews it helped me to develop this story well. Sorry for the many mistakes, I wrote this quickly on a whim and tried to get it end before I went to sleep. Sorry for posting so late. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A week quickly came and went, leaving a gloomy Will sadder and more desperate. Cases kept finding its way into their relationship. Constantly forcing them to push back their dinner and push back their feelings as well. Though neither one of them stopped feeling the way they felt about each other and for Will it started to show on his face in the worst way.<p>

The uncertainty started to wear Will down He started to look tired and morbid almost s4 hours a day. He hide it for a while, but eventually that started to wear as well. While Will started to show, Alicia was able to hide it a bit more, having been used to hiding her feelings as a housewife and a politician's wife. Though when she went home, it all started to show.

Since the case Alicia was on didn't have anything to do with Will, they barely saw each other. Sometimes in passing, but mostly across the room or as she went to Diane's office. Even though they were a part, every time they saw each other they would pour their need for each other out by their eyes. And every time they did it made it that much easier to make it through the day.

"So What's going on between you and Will?" Kalinda said as she walked into Alicia's office after leaving Will's

"What are you talking about?" Alicia said as she closed the door behind them, afraid someone would hear.

"I mean the fact that the two of you have been all googly eyes all day." She said as she sat in a chair next to Alicia's desk.

"We were "googly eyes" Kalinda. And there is nothing going on. Now about the drawing." Alicia said trying to change subjects.

"Mhmm." Kalinda said already understanding Alicia's discomfort.

"Well you should." She said grabbing papers to start going through.

"I should what?" Alicia said intrigued

"You should go do what ever the two of you have planned. Fast, The two of you look like you could do with some stress relievers." Kalinda said with a smile. Alicia knew already what type of "stress relievers" she was talking about, and she couldn't help but admit that she actually needed them.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Alicia said denying every word of Kalinda's accusation.

"Well, whatever it is, just hurry up and do it would you?" She said ignoring any further protest by Alicia.

The rest of the case went by a bit bumpy, but eventually went the way Alicia hoped it would. But while things at work went fine, things at home differed.

After having to spend the morning at church and revealing how much her husband uses her, she was tired. Not just physically exhausting but emotionally, socially, and just all around tired. Of Peter that was. She hated the lies, and how much he used her. She had to get away. She wanted, no needed, no deserved, something more. Something better than this. Anything more than this "marriage" or whatever it is.

Once Alicia got home she flopped on her bed. She was tired and yet all she wanted to do was get away. She rolled over on her queen sized bed and grabbed her phone out of her bag, dialed a number and rolled back over. She only waited a couple of seconds for the line to click over.

"Hey it's me." Alicia said in a soft tone, only to hear roaring music in response.

"Alicia! Hey big sis." Came the sound of her younger brother's voice through her phone.

"Owen, where are you." She yelled. Immediately regretting calling her younger brother. She had hoped he would pop into town, like he normally does, and take his mind off of her messed up life. But she guessed today was not the day.

"A club. What's up?" Owen tried to yell over the blasting music.

"Nothing. I'll call you later, ok?" She yelled back into the phone. She assumed he said yes, because after hearing gurgling noises she hung up.

Laying back to her previous position, she flipped through her phone again. This time certain that this was the number she was meant to call. Waiting only a couple of seconds again, she heard the phone click again.

"Alicia?" This time the sound over the phone came first.

"Hey Will." She said, now all of a sudden at a lost for words.

"You ok?" Will said now concerned for her well being.

" Oh, yeah. I was just thinking." She said contemplating on how to word the next sentence.

"Mhmm." Will said, more concerned than before.

"Well, we never did have our dinner." Alicia said as her heartbeat started to race, hoping he didn't forget.

"We didn't, did we?" Will said surprised she remembered. It had been a busy couple of days for the both of them, and yet he never forgot about the dinner. About them, and he was glad she didn't either.

"No, so if you weren't doing anything then. I mean if you were busy you don't have to. We could do it another time."

"Oh, no no no. I would love to." He said as he jumped in his office chair.

"Ok." Alicia said sitting up, trying to hold back a creeping smile.

"Is later tonight ok? Say eight?" Will said as he started grabbing his things to go, hoping to get home in enough time to shower and change.

"Yeah, tonight is fine." Alicia said getting up and grabbing things for a shower.

"Are you sure?" Will said, trying not to rush her into something she isn't ready for.

"No it's ok. Hey, I called you remember. I should be asking you the same questions." Alicia said dropping her clothes as she got ready for a quick shower.

"Ok, I'll text you the address ok?" Will said as he pushed the elevator button to the garage.

"Ok I'll see you then." Alicia said hanging up and hopping into a shower.

Thirty minutes later and miles away, both Will and Alicia were ready and on their way out to meet each other at a restaurant close by. As Alicia left the kids rooms, telling them that she would see them when she got back from dinner with a friend, she was stopped by Peter.

"You leaving." He stated as he leant up against the wall in the kitchen.

"Yes Peter, I'm going to dinner with an old friend." She said as she walked over to the fridge pulling a box of pizza out.

"Preheat the oven and put the pizza in the oven for 15 minutes. If you need help, Grace can help." Alicia said as she headed for the coat rack, and then the door.

"Are you punishing me for something?" Peter said following Alicia in her foot steps.

"Peter not everything is about you. Sometimes I like to do this thing called having fun, and sometimes I do it with other people." She said sarcastically and sighed in awe.

"Alicia I'm sorry, I don't know how many times I can say it." Peter sighed, keeping all of the attention on him.

"Peter did you know if you say a word a lot it loses it's meaning?" Was all Alicia said as she opened the door and walked out.

"Alicia don't do this to me. To us." Peter said just stepping behind the sensored line. Alicia stared right at his leg and then back at him.

"This is about more than us. It's about way more." Alicia said as she walked towards the elevator. But unexpectedly, Peter crossed the line making alarms sound.

"Alicia trust me and just come back inside. I can't let you leave me." Peter said moving closer to Alicia as she back farther from him.

"No Peter this is not you trusting me or you caring for me. This is you manipulating me into staying with you. That's not love That's mind control and I will not have anymore of that. Now go back in the house and make up some excuse for tripping the alarm if not for me but for our kids." Alicia roared as she saw Peter back away from her, hurt by her words.

"GO!." Alicia yelled, as if she was shooing a dog back into a house. And like a good dog, he obeyed and walked back into the house closing the door in just enough time to answer the sheriffs call when it came.

Alicia stepped into the elevator and exited it downstairs. She hailed herself a cab and rode to the address Will texted her as her body swelled in regret. When suddenly she got a phone call.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p>Did everyone like it. Also who is on the other side of the phone. Will Alicia finally make it to dinner? WHat's up with owen. Tell me what you guys think should happen next. Please review. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for the review. I'm sorry for a short chapter. I just had to. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Asked Alicia, as she sat up straight in her cab, wondering why he was calling her.<p>

"Alicia! You hung up on me." Whined her younger brother, while the music continued to blare through her phone.

"Owen I can barely hear you." She screamed, hoping that he could hear her.

"Ali..I can…..Hel…" Was all that broke through the receiver. Alicia hung up, becoming closer and closer to her dinner.

"He'll call back later." Alicia said to herself as she got out of her cab. She paid the cabby and walked into the restaurant. She checked the time and saw that she was already twenty minutes late. Peter and traffic made the dinner already start off.

As Alicia walked into the classy restaurant, she started to get nervous. She was all over the news all the time, people would recognize her and claim that she was screwing Will again. While she didn't mind the sex they had, hell she loved it, but having reporters at her door again was not something she was looking forward to. Then she was late, what if he left. What if he thought she blew him off.

And just as Alicia's worries started to eat at her, she saw him. He was in a booth in the back of the restaurant. She walked over to him and he immediately got up and hugged her.

"I am so sorry I'm late, I got...caught up." Alicia said taking her coat off and sitting in the booth across from him.

"Oh it's ok, I wasn't waiting long." Will lied as he reentered the booth.

"Nice pick by the way." Alicia said admiring the restuarant in full view. She noticed, once walking through the eatery, that the place was dimly lit, and mostly empty. It was the ideal place for them to talk, and still fancy.

"Yeah, this is where I bring all of my dates that I don't want to be seen with." Will joked. Alicia scrunched up her face, not liking the joke at all.

"Oh come one leesh, it's a joke." Alicia did however smile at the sound of Will using her Georgetown nickname.

"Are you hungry?" Will said changing topic, unsure how the conversation would continue.

"Yes Actually I am." Alicia said as Will called a waiter over.

"Hi. Could I have a steak and shrimp."Will said flashing his boyish grin at the waitress as she ate it up. Will waited for Alicia to order for herself. Even though he already knew what she was going to order.

"Hello?" Alicia waved, trying to get the woman's attention. Failing in so, Will decided to order for her.

"And my friend would like the fillet fish with a side of broccoli and mashed potatoes. Also two red wines and club soda." Will cheesed and turned to Alicia, hoping the waitress would take the hint. This only caused Alicia to shake her head as the woman left to place the orders.

"What?" Will said, fearing that he had gotten the order wrong.

"Nothing."Alicia said familiarizing herself with the drink menu.

"Alicia what?" Will said grabbing the menu.

"It's just...the women. Somehow or another they find you. You and the women. It's like they have a Wildar. "Alicia said staring at the people walking by in a nearby window.

"Wildar?" Will questioned, and smiled.

"Yes, it's like they track you down and wait for you." Alicia said making eye contact.

"Well." Will said grabbing Alicia's hand.

"Maybe we can fix that. Make sure I'm off their radar for good." Will said never breaking eye contact. They stood there for a couple of seconds until their drinks came. Separating from each other they each grabbed their drinks. Alicia the wine, and Will the soda.

"Are you not going to drink the wine?" Alicia questioned, observing the untouched wine glass. Will smiled and pushed the glass towards her.

"It's yours. I know how you love wine and I have to drive home." Will said taking another sip of his soda. Alicia smiled as she started to drink her wine.

"So we should really talk about what ha-." Alicia was cut off by the sound of her phone. As she looked down to see the caller was Peter, she declined it and went back to her conversation.

"I'm sorry, my annoying brother." Alicia said hoping not to alarm Will with her domestics.

"Oh, is he back in town?" Will asked, remembering stories of the infamous Owen, he thought.

"I am actually not sure about it. It's a long story." Alicia said cheesing.

"So what happened a-" And again Alicia was cut off by her phone. This time it was actually owen. And again she declined.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what is up with him today." Alicia said shaking her head.

"Is it something serious?" Will said shifting in his seat.

"No, he probably broke up with another one of his boyfriends again and is drunk dialing me again. He does this like every two weeks."

"Oh wow, I thought I was a player." Will joked. Alicia smiled at this one and tried again to start the conversation.

"What happened a couple o-" And for the last time, Alicia was interrupted. This time it was Zach.

"Alicia it's ok. Answer your phone." And Alicia did.

"Hello? Zach? What's wrong?" Alicia said quickly. The sound on the other end was not the sound she was looking for.

"Alicia! You finally answer. I thought you never would." Alicia started rubbing the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, already feeling a headache come on.

"Owen What do you want?" Alicia said as the food arrived in record time.

"How about to talk to my favorite sister. Or better yet see her." Owen teased, already sure that she was completely irritated by him.

"Owen where are you?" She asked, finally noticing that in this call there was no music.

"That's a very good question. Why don't you go home and find out." Owen said , smiling as he heard his sister sigh through the phone.

"Is everything ok?" Will asked as he saw the pain and distress on his date's face.

"Yeah. I just think I will have to end up going home soon." Said Alicia as she gulped down the rest of her wine.

"Oh, my Alicia are you not alone. Are you with Will?" Owen asked, already knowing the answer from the kids and Peter.

"Yes Owen. What do you need?" Alicia growled. Will grabbed her hand. Hoping to sooth her for the present.

"It's not what I need. It's what the sheriffs about an alarm being trip." Alicia swore inwardly.

"Do you need me to drive you home?" Will asked concerned for her and her family. Alicia her head.

"If it's not too much trouble." Alicia said hanging up on Owen. She was sure he would just annoy her About Will.

"Of course not. Let me just pay and get doggy bags ok?" Will said as he turned looking for a waitress. After finding one and giving her orders he turned back to Alicia.

"So I guess another rain check?" Alicia said feeling horrible for doing this to him time and time again.

"Yeah. You better. Next time you're paying." He joked. Alicia smiled and replied.

"Well I guess were getting pizza and beer next time huh?" Alicia cracked as the bill came and went. Will got up from his seat, placed his coat on and walked over to Alicia.

"Shall we?" Will asked as he waited for her to get up from her seat.

"We shall."Alicia said as she got up from her seat and hooked arms with Will as he grabbed the food.

The two of them walked to Will's car, arms locked and carefree. Will opened the door for Alicia, and in seconds they were gone.

The drive was short, this time avoiding the traffic on the way.

"So what's wrong with Owen?' Will asked, making small talk.

"Oh no, he's fine. It's actually a thing with Peter and Owen just climbed his way into the situation." Alicia said, not seeing the disappointment in Will's face upon the sound of Peter's name.

"Oh. Stuff for his campaign?" Will asked, not really caring.

"Um, actually no. It's reason I was late. Since he is on house arrest, and can't leave the apartment.-" WIll stopped her in mid sentence.

"Alicia if he did something to break the law, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to have to be a witness to it. And neither should you. You can't let him bring you down too. Don't forget what you told me. He is not to be trusted. He will do anything for political gain. Don't let him use you. So please for you and your kids sake. be careful." Will said pulling up to Alicia's apartment.

"I agree completely, but Will it's not always that simple. But thanks for the ride home." Alicia said grabbing her stuff. And just as she was about to get out, she reached over the seat and took Will's lips in for a passionate kiss.

"Thank you." Alicia said as she made a break for the apartment building.

Once inside Alicia went straight for the elevator and pushed the button for her floor.

"Will."Was alicia whispered as she closed her eyes and rested against the elevator walls.

* * *

><p>So I had to do dinnerish some how. The full dinner will come soon so. Keep reading. Please review.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, you guys are making me feel so good about the reviews. Also here is payback for my short chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Will drove home right after dropping Alicia off. The evening didn't go as planned, but he still enjoyed himself, especially the kiss. But he was still worried. He didn't feel right with her still there with him. He just knew that he should have came up with her, to protect her from Peter's lies. But he also knows that she can take care of herself. And then on the other hand, they never got to talk.<p>

"Why are things always so complicated with her?" Will said out loud as he flopped down on his bed. He got up and got him a cup of scotch and started to watch whatever baseball game was on. About five minutes later he got a phone call.

"Hey what's up?" Will asked as he answered his phone.

"You wanna do me a favor?" Asked the seductive voice over the phone. Will smiled, wondering what her version of a favor was.

"Well one of my lawyers dropped out of my mock trials. So…...could you?" Came the plea of an old friend.

"Well." Will said pondering the question. It would give him something to do, and take his mind off of Alicia. But he really doesn't mind her in his head really.

"I'll do that thing I did in law school for you again." Came the voice. Will pondered the bribe and shook his head.

"Um, no thank you. I'm good where I am. But I know that Diane needs a break. Try her." Will said, taking another sip of his scotch. He was sure if he did the favor, even without the bribe, he would eventually regret it. Things got messy when it came to his ex's. Even if it was their little sisters.

"Fine, no cake for you. And it was going to be vanilla." Came the voice as she pouted.

"Maybe next time." Will said hanging up. He put his feet up and relaxed. This would probably be a long night for him.

On the other side of town, Alicia was walking into her apartment and dreading it every step of the way. While she would just rather be with Will, she knew that she had to go home. For her kids sake. As she opened the door of her posh apartment she was attacked by her brother.

"Alicia! You finally arrived!"Her brother said as his sister smelled his alcoholic breath.

"Yes Owen. How much did you have to drink tonight? And why are you in town? You know what, forget it. I am too tired for this. Excuse me." Alicia as she walked past her now unenthusiastic brother. As she walked in she saw a sheriff and a less happy Peter, sitting in the living room.

"You needed me?" Alicia questioned as she started to take her coat off. The sheriff stood up.

"Hello ma'am, we got an alarm saying that your husband left the premises about forty five minutes ago and we responded to the call. Your husband said that you had forgotten your wallet and he tried to catch you. Failing in doing so he accidently crossed the sensor line, forgetting he was on house arrest. As soon as he heard the alarm he ran back in the house and answered the call. All that we need ma'am is for your to collaborate his story." Said the sheriff closing his notebook and looking to Alicia. She stood there contemplating what she should do. On one hand she would protecting her kids from losing their father again. But on the other hand she would be protecting her integrity and her morals like Will said to.

"Well sheriff. As you said, Peter was too late in getting me my wallet. So that would mean that I would have never seen him in leaving. Now did my children see their father leave trying to give me my wallet?" Alicia questioned, hoping this would stump the officer in to letting Peter go without her lying. The officer was stumped, he didn't think of that. He just remembered Peter daring him to call his wife and confirm that he was telling the truth.

"Well...uh...yes ma'am they did."

"So that should be enough for you right. And you had no right in pulling me from my diner when the reason Peter left had already been established." Alicia said glaringly. She felt bad for the officer, but at the same time, she was already irritated and pissed for having to leave her diner.

"And if everything is in order, my brother will be needing that couch for when he passes out." Alicia said as she escorted the sheriff out of her apartment. The officer left the house without a word. Once outside of the Florricks, he shook his head and went for the elevator.

"That's one crazy family."

"I don't want to hear a word of it." Alicia said as she raised her hands up. She knew Peter made the officer wait until she got back so he would have an excuse to pull her from her date.

"Alicia you seem angry. Did you not get any from Will?" Owen questioned as he used the living room wall for support. Alicia shook her head and headed for the closet. Once reaching it, she grabbed a blanket and a pillow. She then threw them at her brother, grabbed her purse and went straight to her room.

Once inside she slammed the door and flopped on her bed. She placed her hands over her head and closed her eyes. She groaned as she rolled over on her bed.

"God I hate this life." She said as she curled up in her bed. This was the worst day ever. The only thing about this day was that she got to kiss Will again. And that was short and unpassioned, as well as unplanned. But a kiss is a kiss. She spent the rest of the night with thoughts of Will running through her mind.

The next morning she found the kids already gone, and Owen up. He was in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Pancakes?" Owen offered more as an apology and less of a breakfast. When he woke up he remembered everything. It was the worst hangover yet.

"No Owen I have to go."Alicia said fully clothed and purse in hand. She hoped to run out before anyone could stop her and talk.

"Oh come on Alicia. It's the most important meal of the day. You gotta have at least one." Owen pleaded, putting the plate of pancakes in her face, waving it around in circles.

"Fine, one. And then I gotta leave." Owen jumped in the air, almost spilling the pancakes on his descend down. Saving the pancakes, he placed them on the kitchen island. Alicia sat down and started to eat, quickly.

"Alicia I'm sorry about last night. I went clubbing and I drank too much." Owen said hoping that the apology was enough. Alicia sighed and shook her head.

"It's ok Owen, I don't expect anything different from you. Don't worry, I'm not mad." Alicia said getting up from the table.

"Your leaving? I only arrived today." Owen said sadly as he turned the tv off.

"Yes, I have this thing called a job. And I have to go there on weekdays." She said sarcastically as she grabbed her purse.

"Well can I go?" Owen said as he ran around the kitchen island.

"This isn't bring your brother to work day Owen. I'm a lawyer, I can't watch you all day." Alicia said walking to the door.

"Oh come on Alicia. I'm just going to watch. See how you work, what you do all day, i'll promise to be good. Please, it will be fun." Owen pleaded.

"I doubt you will be good."Alicia said reaching for the door.

"It's better than leaving me with Peter." He said with a cheshire smile. Alicia stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"Fine, but you gotta promise to be good. And you can not embarrass me."Alicia said and immediately started to regret it.

"Yay! Give me five minutes." Owen said as he ran to the living room. Alicia shook her head as she stood against the front door.

An hour later, Alicia finally arrived at work. Unfortunately she had a meeting with David lee about a case, so she left Owen downstairs, by himself, in her office.

Will arrived at work early and stayed in his office most of the morning. He had no idea what to do about Alicia. The sex told him she was sexually attracted to him, the talk at her house told him she cared about his well being. But the dinner. The diner said that she wanted it but didn't know what to do about Peter. Everything always came back to Peter. Whether in Georgetown, or in today. It always came back to Peter. He had her hooked somehow, and he couldn't figure out how. What does he have, that he didn't.

Around ten, WIll want to find out. Will stormed out of his office and went straight for Alicia's, completely missing her as he went to the elevator. But she didn't miss him. When he got to her office he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a man sitting at her desk.

"Um...HI."Will said as the man turned around to the sound of another man's voice.

"Hi. I'm supposed to be good and not touch anything." Owen said as if he was in trouble. Will frowned his brow and the remembered.

"You must be Owen. Alicia's brother."Will said as he smiled and walked towards him.

"I'm Will Gardner, Your sisters...boss." He said changing last word.

"Ooohhhhhhhhh! Will!"Owen said with a huge mischievous smile. He got up, shook his hand and offered him to sit on Alicia's couch. Will complied and sat down.

"There is so much that we should talk about." Owen said crossing his legs and rolling closer to him.

Alicia almost ran to the elevator after the meeting. Half worried that Owen would do something stupid, half tired of seeing David Lee. Once she got close to her office she heard laughter and a man's voice. The sound of his voice made his knees weak, but she pushed herself to move more quickly down the hallway.

"Owen."Alicia almost yelled as she reared her head in her office. Both Will and Owen turned their head and started laughing. Alicia walked into the room and closed the door.

"What is going on here?" Alicia questioned as the two men continued to laugh.

"Oh sis don't worry. I was just telling Will a little more about his employee." Owen said as he got out of his sister's chair.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." Owen said as he started to walk out of the office, winking at Will as he did.

"Owen you don't even know where it is."Alicia said following him.

"I'll find it Owen said behind him as he walked in the opposite direction of the bathroom. Alicia walked back into her office and sighed.

"I am so sorry about that. I asked him to be good."Alicia said putting her stuff down.

"It's ok. he was." Will smiled and her heart dropped.

"So what's up?" Alicia said pushing her chair towards her desk. Will was stumped, he didn't know what to say. After his talk with Owen, he wasn't sure what to say.

"_Will, look here's the deal. My sister loves you. She is crazy about you, she has been since Law school. She would write in her journal about you all the time. But Peter has her wrapped around his finger. It's all because of one thing. He is secured, he is what people think is right for her. Because of our mother, she thinks she has to be the perfect good wife, the perfect mother, and person. And she is close to it, but she isn't happy. She will do whatever she has to to please everyone else. That is how she thinks and unfortunately, she thinks it's enough. But it's not. I want her to be happy, and know she is happy with you. I saw it while she was in Law school, and I see it everytime she hears your name or your voice. She needs you."Owen said with a straight face hoping Will won't run out of the office now and forever._

"_What can I do?" Will said seriously. He knew all of this, he just didn't know how to make her happy._

"_Love her, and show her that she doesn't have to be perfect. Show her that it's ok if the whole world doesn't approve of what she does. Make sure she knows that she is safe and secured with you. And make sure that you know a way out without hurting her kids, because if the kids get hurt, it's over. And then you will be happy. Easy as pie." Owen said with a smile._

"_Yeah easy as pie," Will said sarcastically._

"_Uh oh. Here she comes. She thinks i'm being bad. Watch when she gets down here she's going to think I am talking about embarrassing stories. She's going to call my name first and start to freak out. Just watch." Owen said as he saw his sister, and started laughing when she realized it was Will in her office. _

"Will? Hello?" Alicia said waving her hand in his face. Will shook his head and smiled.

"Yeah sorry, I was thinking. I came down to see if everything was ok. I didn't feel comfortable leaving you there. I saw cops outside, was everything ok?" Will asked remembering the previous night.

"Yeah. But I thought you didn't want to know about my life." Alicia said teasingly.

"I said Peter's, I'll always care about you and your kids."Will said getting up.

"Oh, um. Well Peter broke house arrest, everything is ok now. Nothing serious." Alicia said as she watched Will move closer to her.

"Alicia, I just love how you make fun of serious things like that. Well Diane is out being a judge. Mock trial." Will said seeing Alicia's face.

"If you need anything, come see me. Anything ok?" Will said before squeezing Alicia's hand.

"Ok." Alicia said, stuck on their brief connection.

"And her cases?"Alicia said before Will left.

"Mine for now. See you in court." Will said before leaving. Alicia relaxed in her chair as soon as Will left.

The day went by quickly, Alicia was swamped with paperwork and Owen was oddly quiet, and polite. It got so bad that Alicia had to check his head to make sure he wasn't sick. By the time she got home she had hoped that he would be too tired to ask about her date last night.

"So Alicia, your date." Owen said as he handed her a glass of wine and sitting next to her on the couch. They had just finished dinner and the kids were already in bed.

"Owen."Alicia pleaded, too tired to argue.

"Oh, come on. The whole house is sleep. Live a little." Owen said as he took a sip of the wine.

"Owen. Peter is probably up. And I should be sleep." Alicia said getting up.

"Alicia. I'm just asking if you had fun."Owen said smiling.

"I did, until I was called away. How did you get here and where are you here?"Alicia said sitting back down.

"Can't a brother come see his lonely sister?"Owen said, growing a sad face.

"Not you."Alicia said drinking her wine.

"Geez. Well me and brian broke up and I needed a break. So I knew you wouldn't mind and came by."Owen said drinking his wine.

"You just _decided_ to drop by?"Alicia said skeptically.

"Yeah, so what are your intentions?"Owen said pouring both of them more wine.

"My intentions?"Alicia questioned

"With Will, duh." Owen said turning to his sister.

"Owen!" Alicia said smacking him.

"Ow. I'm serious."Owen said rubbing his shoulder.

"Owen...I don't know." Alicia whispered.

"We are complicated. There's too much. Too much at stake. Too many people involved. And I have kids."Alicia said

"No it's not. What do you want?"Owen asked putting his glass of wine down and turning serious.

"Owen it's not that simple."Alicia sighed.

"What do you want. Find it and take it. You don't have to be perfect. You won't end up like mom." Owen said. Alicia tried to protest, but Owen stopped her.

"Alicia let me be the wise on for once. What ever in life it is take it. Whether it be Will or to just be happy with your kids. Taking pleasure in life isn't bad. And I can see no pleasure in your eyes. Expect with Will. But before you protest listen. I'm not saying to drop everything and go crazy. Just take a chance and be happy. Chuck Peter and be happy. Just be happy Alicia please, if not for me and the kids, but for yourself. And besides, booty calls ain't so bad."Owen said with a wink as he regained his wine. Alicia was stunned by Owen's words. He was right, and she hated it.

"Owen so much is at risk."

"For him, not you, or the kids. If it wasn't for him you would have been happy a long time ago, and you wouldn't have to go through so much pain."He said rubbing his sister's arm.

"Well maybe I love Peter."Alicia said, not even believing her own words.

"You aren't I can see it in your eyes. All I ask is that you do something for you. If not I will keep coming back and annoying you until you do."Owen said shoving her and laughing.

"Ok, if I do, do you promise to leave me alone?"Alicia said, not really wanting him to go.

"Yes. for a while at least. now go to sleep. I gotta go in the morning."Owen sighed.

"Oh, no. So soon." She said sarcastically.

"Yes, now go."Owen demanded as he watched his sister clean up and leave. After seeing Alicia walk into her bedroom, Owen got ready for bed. He lied. He had no intentions on leaving, he had hoped on finding an apartment. Something close so he could bother Alicia all the time. As he flopped on the couch and flipped through the tv he sighed.

"I'm going to be here more often I fear. I hope they get together soon. I need my weekends."Owen sighed before falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>So how you like it? Sorry for drag on like this. I just had Owen as a character and had too much fun. Please review, all are accepted. Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks for all of the fantastic reviews. I love and appreciate all of them. Also I had too much fun writing Owen, and now Eli. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Owen left for home a few days after he told Alicia he would. He stayed at a hotel so she wouldn't know he was still there. And frankly, she wouldn't have cared, to tied up with the contest with Carry. Things got so hectic, she didn't even have talk to her family about the night Peter broke house arrest. But Peter had one his case, and the kids filled their days with school work and friends, so the family was busy with themselves. Will was also very tied up.<p>

Will knew that Alicia deserve this position. No one will hire her if he don't. Carry can find any other firm, but Alicia. And he wanted to be fair. He couldn't let his feelings dictate his work life. He just hoped that she was able to impress everyone else enough to stay. And she did.

But things only seemed to get more challenging for her. And more and more people seemed to expect things out of her. Especially Peter and his campaign, now that he is free.

"Alicia. No worries I am welcomed now that I am a client of Lockhart and Gardner."Eli said as Alicia walked into her office after a meeting.

"Yes Eli you are. How can I help you. Or do just want to listen to me work." Alicia said as she sat down in her chair.

"Oh Alicia, don't be like that. I just want to ask a since I brought my business here and I didn't have to." Eli said, as he moved into a more comfortable position.

"And I didn't have to put lipstick on but I did. And Eli there is a limit to how much you use that card."

"Fair enough. This is meme collins, she was raped in college two years ago by her boyfriend."Eli said pulling the picture out of a young girl.

"Eli if it's criminal, you can take it upstairs."Alicia said wondering what she would have to do with this girl.

"It's not, wanna know why?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway."

"When she went back to college after the sad incident. She was murdered because Childs decided to review all of your husbands cases and released him. Meme is now dead." Eli said showing her a photograph of the now dead college student.

"Sounds like a good campaign propaganda to me."Alicia said, still wondering what she has to do with any of this.

"It would, if Peter wanted to run. He said after dinner last night, he didn't want to be tempted by power and fame." Eli said, still annoyed by Peter's comment.

"Well Eli that wasn't me." Alicia said turning to her desk.

"I know, it was pastor Isaiah."

"So what am I supposed to do. Find him another pastor?" Alicia said confused.

"No. Just convince Peter that your marriage is perfect, and you don't need all of that."

"So. Lie." Alicia said bluntly, taken aback by her own words.

"I thought things were getting better."Eli said confused. He knew they weren't perfect, but he thought they were ok. He was actually astonished that Alicia stayed with Peter, and it did make his job a lot easier. But that didn't mean he approved.

"Maybe for Peter. Look Mr. Gold, I really don't have time for this."Alicia said getting up.

"Look Peter won't win without you. You know that. The only way he will win is if you are standing by his side with him with your seal of approval. Voters need to see you two together. He needs you."

"Goodbye Mr. Gold." Alicia said, done with this conversation.

Will had been going through the conversation he a Owen had a couple of weeks ago, and he was trying to figure out what he should do about Alicia. How was he supposed to show that he loved her, will be with her forever, and remind her everything will be fine no matter what as long as they were together? Easy as pie. And then he thought of it.

He left his office and went across the street and grabbed pizza and beer. Then he ran back across the street and went straight to Alicia's office.

He stood in her doorway for a second, just watching her work.

"We're never going to get out of here." He said holding the beer up.

"Dinner?"Alicia said happy and confused.

"Yup. Can I?" He asked walking in and sitting down.

"So what are we to talk about? Because I wasn't prepared to have the conversation yet." Alicia said as her heart started to beat out of her chest.

"No. we can talk about anything. We do need to talk about 'us' but I will not pressure you. Take as long as you want ok?" Will said handing her a beer. The two of them went from conversation to conversation as they went through the pizza and beers. It started about the case and ended with college.

"First impressions go." Will said, excited about how she thought about him.

"No. Once you go there you can never go back." Alicia said finishing off her beer.

"Awe come on Leesh. You have to."Will pleaded, hoping her nickname would entice her.

"No. Ok a gorgeous, stuck up, know it all player. I also thought you were a bad boy, but not onne that hurts people, just the one that seems bad, but is really nice. And In a way I was right."Alicia said blushing.

"You thought I was gorgeous?" Will said teasing.

"And stuck up." Alicia shot back, but ended up laughing anyway.

"Now you." Alicia demanded.

"Oh I couldn't."Will said stretching his legs.

"Oh now you have to, come on."Alicia said tapping his knee.

"Ok, I thought you were some rich girl that got everything she wanted. But I also thought there was more to that beautiful smile of yours. And first day in mock trial, I knew you would be a fantastic lawyer. I was mostly right too. Just not the rich girl thing." Will smiled sipping his beer. Alicia pushed him.

"Rich girl really?" She smiled at the fact that he thought she was beautiful so many years ago.

"I mean you always sat there at first and didn't want to be bothered by anyone. Oh my god, the faces you had when guys came up to you, hilarious. And hey I think it's even." Will said smiling. Just as Alicia was about to make a come back, she got a phone call.

"Always with the phone. Next dinner, no phones." Will teased as she answered her phone.

"Hey Kalinda. What's up?"

"What are you doing?"Kalinda asked, hoping she wasn't ruining family time.

"I'm just with Will why?"Upon hearing his name , Kalinda got super excited.

"Oh, are you guys doing something intimate. 'Cause I can call back."

"Kalinda! No. What do you need?"Alicia asked, not completely mad at her. She turned seeing Will smile.

"Ha, well I need you to come meet me it's about the case. I'll text you details."

"Bye, see you there."Alicia said hanging up, but not before hearing her laugh.

"Sorry Kalinda needed me to meet her somewhere."

"It's ok. As long as you promise we will always be like this." Will said getting up.

"Like what?"

"This, happy, able to talk to each other about anything. Because I like myself around you, and I don't like myself around most people." Will said, waiting for her to get up as well.

"That's not true. Your a great person." Alicia said, never breaking eye contact.

"No, I just make it seem that way. It's an act, just never with you. But this was a nice dinner."

"Yeah, worth the wait."Alicia said as she collected her bags.

"Alicia, you always have options, and even if they don't seem like the best one, they're still there."Will said as he left alicia's office for his. In the elevator up, he had hoped she understood his words and didn't misinterpret them into something else.

The case went on, not how everyone hoped, but they one. Even so, he could not get the image of disgust in Alicia out of his mind. He didn't mean for it to happen that way, but these were the times he didn't like himself. But as he sat in his office, awaiting Peter's speech, he couldn't help to think about her. What she was doing, how she was feeling, and what she felt about him at this moment, because he knew how he felt about her. And in ten minutes the love of his life would be standing on a podium next to her husband and pledged her allegiance to him, in front of the whole world. And he couldn't see that happen. After debating for a couple more minutes, he called her.

"Alicia, hey where are you?"Will said as he hesitantly continued.

"At Peter's conference, look I can barely hear you hold on." Alicia said as she saw Eli eye ball her. She walked back into the hallway that her and Peter just discussed him running.

"That's better, now what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I mean something."Will sighed before continuing.

"I don't want to go through life and think something didn't happen just because I didn't make myself clear."Will said, hoping she would understand.

"Will what are you talking about?" Alicia said trying to hear him better.

"Alicia, 'us', I'm talking about us. I want us."

"A plan." Was all Alicia said as she saw Eli come and get her.

"A plan?"Will said shocked and confused.

"Yes, I have two kids and a husband, I can't drop everything for on a wim." Alicia said as she was dragged back towards Peter."

"Ok."

"What?" Alicia yelled, unable to hear by the noise of the reporters.

"OK! OK! Come to my place later."Will screamed, but the next thing he heard was a dial tone.

* * *

><p>I hate leaving on cliffhangers, but it is also so much fun and suspenseful. No worries, this is not the end. I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope everyone liked it. Please review.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

I'm sorry for the wait. I didn't know where to go at first. So many ways it could have gone. I hope you like what I have chosen. Enjoy! Thanks for reviews.

* * *

><p>Will sat in his office and watched the conference on tv. He watched as Alicia joined her husband at the podium and he knew that he had lost. As he prepared himself to deal with the pain of Alicia he heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Will you ok?"Came the soothing voice of his partner.

"Yeah Diane."Will lied.

"Talking to Alicia?"Diane guessed. She could always tell when Alicia had was either extremely happy or extremely sad.

"Yeah, but I'm tired so can we do this another time?" Will pleaded, not really in the mood to argue.

"Yes, but we will have to talk about this soon. Will."Diane said as her partner walked pass her and towards the elevator. Will knew what she had meant, but was tired of talking for the day.

Will had hoped to go home, get drunk and crawl into bed. Just as Will was getting into his car, Alicia called. Without a second thought he answered.

"Hello?"Will suddenly realized he had stopped breathing for a second.

"Hey Will, I couldn't hear you before…..did you say ok?" Alicia said as her breathing became heavy and her heart stopped.

"Yes.I have a plan. meet me at my place when you're done." Will said as he rushed into his car.

"Ok."Alicia said and quickly hung up, she didn't want anyone to hear the rest of their conversation.

Will raced home in record time. He had no idea what to do. And his place was dirty. He spent the next ten minutes cleaning his apartment up. Then he thought, food. They might need food. He opened his fridge to see it empty. He grabbed a pizza menu and ordered them some pizza. He was sure that he would eventually get tired of pizza and stopped eating it. But thinking about Alicia, he couldn't see it anyother way.

Ten minutes after the pizza man, there was a knock at his door. A Frightened Alicia was standing in front of him with all of her beauty.

"You came."Will said and smiled.

"You called." Alicia said as she smiled.

"I hate to do this Will but, it took a lot to convince Peter that I would be getting drinks with Kalinda, so I need a plan."Alicia said as she walked into Will's apartment.

"I know what I said, but I love you and love is not planned. So there it is. I love you and that's all I got. I hope it's enough. If not then, we can just forget about everything and go back to being friends."Alicia was stunned, she couldn't believe this. Love? He loved her? She had no idea what to do about it. But she knew in her heart, that she loved him too.

"Will...I...uh." Will walked closer to her, slowly not to push her.

"Yeah." Will said walking closer to her.

"Will, I don't know if I can do this without a plan. but I.. do." Alicia said, not moving a muscle.

"But you do? you do what?"Will said, stopping an inch from her face.

"I do love you, but Will-" And that was all that he needed. In one swift move, he caught Alicia in a passionate kiss. They parted for air.

"Will."Alicia said before Will kissed her again. When they parted again, Will spoke this time.

"Everytime you talk, I'm going to kiss you."Will said as he placed his arms around her waist. Alicia started to talk, but instead she kissed him. They went on for a while until Alicia stopped him.

"Take me away for the night."Alicia said as she started walking towards Will's bedroom. When she got to his bedroom door she dropped her dress and looked back at him. Without a second thought, he was running to her, he almost tripped trying to get to her.

The next morning, Will woke up to the sunshine of the morning and saw his clock. It was ten o'clock, he was late for work. He rolled over and almost freaked out upon seeing Alicia in his bed. And then he remembered. He was with her last night.

He stood there for a few minutes, just watch her chest rise and fall. He kind of felt bad, Peter will never able to see her like this again. He would never be able to see the happiness of having the best sex in his life and with the one he loved, because he knew he finally had her.

His phone started to ring and he answered it, hoping not to disturb Alicia.

"Hey what's up?"Will whispered into the phone.

"Will are you ok? You sound sick." Diane said as she stopped walking to the conference room.

"Um yeah. I'm not feeling well." Will coughed as he got out of bed.

"Will your lying, get your ass down here now, the staff meeting is starting soon!"Diane yelled. Will nearly tripped on his way to the bathroom.

"Geez ok Diane."He whispered, still watching the sleeping Alicia. Will hung up and was dressed in record time. He grabbed his bag and was about to leave when he stopped past his bed. God he wished he could stay with her. He reached over kissed her and ran out of the apartment.

Alicia woke up as soon as she felt Will's lips leave hers. She wanted to roll over in his arms but found the bed empty. She groaned as she felt only bed. She sat up and went looking for her clothes, suddenly, she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" Came Alicia's raspy voice.

"Alicia? Are you ok? I've been trying to reach you all night."Came the worried voice of Peter.

"Yeah, I'm in heaven." Alicia stated falling on Will's bed.

"Are you sure? Where are you?" Came Peter's voice. She wanted to say at Will's, but she knew that would not be the best answer.

"I'm at Kalinda's I drank too much and she offered me to stay with her."Alicia lied. But when she saw the time, she freaked.

"You stayed with Kalinda?" Peter said,not believing a word she is saying.

"Peter I overslept I gotta go."Alicia said as she hung up. She quickly got showered and put her clothes back on. Good thing she had an extra suit in her car. Before leaving, she fixed his bed and locked his bottom lock, force of habit.

Alicia arrived at work thirty minutes after Will did, missing most of the meeting. She was able to get the fact that they had a new partner, and that they were merging with Eli Gold. Also that Alicia would be the liaison with Eli, her morning was going by too quickly.

When the meeting was over, Alicia tried to get Will's attention, failing in doing so, she went to her new office. She had found out about it before the press conference, she didn't like it then. She felt like she was being used somehow. But she did like the new office.

Down the hall, Will was being chewed out.

"Will, what the hell?"Diane yelled as she slammed the door shut.

"Diane calm down, it wasn't that bad. I came in right before you announced him."Will reassured her as he sat in a chair across from her.

"Will that's not the point. I needed you to be here, we always do meetings together. I looked dumb."Diane said flopping in her chair.

"No you did fine, you only looked a little bit dumb."Will teased. Diane found the softest thing to throw at him, her stress ball."Diane laughed as it hit him in the nose.

"Ow."Will said rubbing his nose.

"So who did you screw to get over her this time?"Diane said, adjusting herself.

"Diane I didn't sleep with anybody."Will lied, certain telling Diane would be the worst move yet.

"Whatever, Will next time, warn me so I can push these meetings back."Diane said as she waved their new partner in.

"Diane I didn't sleep with anyone."Will pleaded one last time before getting up and leaving. Stopping to say hi to his new partner before leaving to his own office. As much as he would love to stay and chit chat, he saw Alicia come in late and had some business to take care of.

When Will got in his office, his assistant came in too.

"Mr. Gardner, Alicia came by asking for a moment." His assistant said before leaving back out .

Will smiled and got back up, he strolled down the hall to Alicia's new, more convenient office. As he approached her door, he found her head back, turned around, legs crossed, and eyes closed. She looked so sexy and cute, he didn't even want to disturb her.

"Alicia."He said knocking on her door and closing it. Alicia smiled at the sound of his voice, but didn't turn around.

"Will."The way his name rolled off her tongue made electricity run through his body. Alicia turned around with a huge smile.

"We need to talk." Will said sitting down.

"About last night, because we keep talking about talking, and somehow, we never do."Alicia said, unable to get rid of her growing smile.

"Yes I know, but we must this time. And turn your phone off." Will said turning his off.

"Why? Alicia said pulling her phone out.

"Because every time we try and talk, we get interrupted."Will said growing serious.

"So why don't we go to your place. Staying here, you my boss, were bound to get 'interupted'."Alicia teased.

"If we go there we would never get anything done. But what do you want to do?"Will said, shifting in his chair.

"What do I want?"Alicia repeated, moving closer to her desk.

"Yes, what do you want with me, to do about Peter, about the kids? Everything."

"I hadn't thought about it. But I don't want the kids hurt. But I don't want to be with Peter." Alicia had to mentally step back. She had never said that before, and she thought she never would. But she also never thought that Will would ever fall in love with her.

"So keep us a secret, it would be for the best." Will said trying to agree with everything she is saying. He knew protesting would push her away, but all he wanted was her closer.

"Not to Peter and the kids. They deserve better than that. I will not turn into him."Alicia said remembering what he had did to them.

"So just to everyone else. The press, Diane, the firm, Eli?"Will asked, trying to be sure.

"What does Eli have to do with this?"

"Well, he's Peter campaign manager, so he will probably know about it sooner or later."Will said, turning around. He had spotted Eli when he walked down the aisle. When they both turned, Eli turned his attention to some meaningless papers, he had hoped they wouldn't notice him. Wrong.

"That just means we don't have to tell him. Peter will, if he finds it pertinent."Alicia said grabbing her phone.

"So I think we should not 'look' at each other. Try to look at each other as least as posiible, or try and not act like friends. People already think we are screwing, no need to help them."Will said grabbing his phone as well.

"Look' at each other?" Alicia said, checking missed messages.

"You know, how we just stare at each other sometimes. People see more into it than they should." Will said, checking his messages as well.

"Hmm, well all I see is Chicago's 16th most eligible bachelor."Alicia smirked.

"You saw it."Will said putting his hand over his head.

"Yeah, you looked sexy."Alicia teased.

"It was done a while ago. Ali-"Will tried to explain but Alicia stopped him.

"It's ok. I understand. Just don't let them girls in your head. One slip up and I'll kill you." Alicia teased again, but was a little more serious. She could not take another man cheating on her.

"Ok, so. You are going to tell the kids and Peter about 'us'. No one else is to know. And we are exclusive. Right. Um will you tell Owen and Kalinda. I feel like they will find out anyway." Will said as he got up.

"Oh yeah, you tell Kalinda, I got Owen? I feel like if I don't tell them, they will continue to bug me. Also I will be helping with Peter's campaign. I owe him that much."

"You owe him a divorce, and he owes you twenty years of your life back."Will said, trying not to get angry.

"Well it's this or let him sit at my house and rot. He will go mad, and I can't have that. My kids need their father back. And I need my house back. As soon as he is in office, we will divorce. And then, we can finally really be together. But until then, you will have to deal with things as they are." Alicia said, as her face started to drop. With a complete straight face, he answered her.

"I love you, and you love me. For now, that is more than enough." Will didn't smile as he left her office, he feared Eli would watch him leave smiling. Luckily he did, because as soon as he left, Eli was at Alicia's door.

"Hey Alicia, liking your new office?" Eli said, hoping to scope the feeling in the room.

"Yeah Eli, one second." Alicia said holding up one finger. She answered her phone, it was a case.

"Eli can we talk later? I have clients and I'm not feeling so well." Alicia said going back to her phone call.

"Well I need you for a meeting later. So keep you schedule clear after that."Eli said pointing to Alicia's phone as she ignored him. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>What do you think. How will Peter deal with this? The kids? Can they make it as a couple? Tell me what you think? Please review.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. I decided it was time for Peter and Alicia to finally have their talk. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Alicia spent the rest of her day in court. She dreaded having to talk to Peter, but she owed him that. She called him and asked him to meet her for lunch. She decided on doing this at home. She thought doing this in public wouldn't be decent.<p>

She arrived first and make them sandwiches and chips. She had to make this quick, she had court in an hour. When Peter arrived, he was overly excited. He came in, kissed his wife, and sat at the kitchen table.

"Hey hon, what do you need to talk to me about?" Peter said, already devouring his sandwich.

"Peter, due to lack of time, i'm going to be blunt." Alicia said, as Peter still hadn't looked at her.

"I'm out. I'm out of this." Alicia said stepping back, not completely sure what Peter would do.

"Your out of what?" Peter said, finally looking at her.

"This marriage, fighting with you, being with you, you."Alicia said gripping the counter.

"So you are just going to leave me? After everything? After standing by me and rooting me on to run for SA?"Peter was hurt, she had never seen Peter truly hurt.

"I do want you to run. I believe that you have changed, and that you should run. I will also stand beside you the whole way."Alicia said as Peter got up. She now regretted not having back up, at least Kalinda.

"But not as my wife?" Peter said as he began to pace.

"No, I don't want to divorce you yet. I know how much winning means to you."Alicia said, becoming more afraid of his pacing.

"Alicia I don't give a fuck about being State's Attorney!"Peter said as he through the food onto the floor, making Alicia jump.

"Peter calm down." Alicia tried as he kept pacing, but then he stopped.

"What did I do? You said I changed. Was it not enough? What can I do? I will drop everything for you. Alicia please."Peter begged as the tears started to fall down Peter's face.

"Peter it was everything, I am just tired. You pushed me too far. I haven't been happy in a long time." Alicia said as the tears fell down her face too.

"So we can't make it work? Ever? Or is there someone else, because I have tried Alicia, my hardest to be better. So who is it? Is it Will?"Peter changed so quickly that Alicia's head started to spin. She became furious.

"Peter, this hasn't been working for a while. If it did, you wouldn't need hookers. And yes it's Will, is it so bad?"ALicia said defending herself.

"How dare you, I sit here and try to be the best, and you sleep with Will?"Peter said turning the tables.

"You selfish asshole. I cheat twice, with one guy, and I'm a horrible person? But you sleep with hookers, you say you're sorry and all is ok? No Peter not this time. Fuck you. I'm tired, I gave you an out without hurting you. Because let's face it, this is a political marriage, we are only here because everyone wanted to save embarrassment. But you know what? I don't care anymore. Do what you want. I'm done and don't care about embarrassment. I should have done this a long time ago. Alicia grabbed her things and started to leave the apartment. And then Peter grabbed her.

"Alicia I'm sorry, let's talk." Peter said holding on to her.

"No Peter. no more talking. Now if you want to see your kids again, let me go." Peter let her go and watched her leave. He tried to make a soft cry, but after hearing the elevator door close, he stopped. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Eli, we got a problem."

Alicia rushed to court, tears still in her eyes. This time she was pissed, not sad. She couldn't believe Peter, he is so heartless. She almost ran into court, being late already. Luckily, Will was first chair, or unluckily. She snuck in to her seat next to him as an objection was going on. She used a tissue to wipe away her lone tears. She was near so happy to have smear proof mascara.

"This is clearly hearsay and-"Will had to stop, he saw the pain in his….Alicia's eyes, how could he continue.

"Mr. Gardner. You were saying?" The judge asked, and everyone stopped to look at the two.

"I'm sorry your honor, could I get a five minute recess to confer with my co counsel?" The judge saw the torn Alicia,and granted the recess. Judge Klugger could never say no to a hurt Alicia.

"Ten minutes Mr. Gardner and then back here." The judge demanded and left his stand. Will touched Alicia and told her to follow him. Will took her to an open conference room, mostly used for jurries. He locked the door and pulled her into a hug.

"Leesh, what happened?" Alicia spent the next five minutes explaining everything that happened, from her talk with Eli, to her storming out of her home. This only made Will hug her more.

"I am so sorry. I did not think that this would cause so much trouble."Will said brushing a tear off of Alicia's face.

"It's ok, it's just Peter. And it was a long time coming anyway. He thinks that he can manipulate everyone into doing his bidding. But let's go before the trial starts."Alicia said with a small smile.

"You sure? You don't have to stay. You can go back to the office."Will said as he started to walk towards the door.

"No I'm good, just give me a second."Alicia said as she flashed Will a smile. After he left, Alicia found her composure. She was not about to let Peter ruin the rest of her wife. He already took too much. The case went on, and the won, no doubt. Alicia alway brought the fire when she was pissed. The easy part was over. Now she had to deal with her kids.

* * *

><p>So, you like it? I was indifferent about fragle Alicia. I tried to show that she would only show Will her hurt and pain for she trusts him the most. Also that even the toughest break down sometimes. But in the end Alicia's tears were not for pain, but anger.<p>

Sorry for the babble, hope you Enjoyed! Review!


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. You guys have kept me going so far. Well I hope you all like it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After court went to her office for a meeting with Eli. She really didn't want to meet with Eli, sure that Peter had told him everything already. But her new job requirements force her to meet with Eli. She is his liaison after all.<p>

"Alicia, sit down."Eli said gesturing Alicia to sit down as she entered his new office.

"Eli where is the client?"Alicia asked, not sure why she needs to be here.

"You are the client, Alicia. You will be needing my help after all." Eli said closing his office door.

"So he told you."Alicia said, following Eli as he sat down.

"Yes and Alicia, I have to ask."Eli said growing remorseful.

"Is there anyway that I can persuade you to stay?"

"I told him that I would stay for the campaign, but then I'm out. I'm this close to leaving now."Alicia said, the anger coming back from before.

"I understand, so there is no way?"Eli said picking up his phone.

"No I will not stay with him, he has gone too far, I just can't anymore."Alicia said getting up from her chair.

"Alicia, I'm not trying to persuade you to be a happy couple anymore. I was surprised that you stayed with him the first time. Yes it made my job easier, putting all the pressure on you. But over these past months, I've gotten to know you better. And I'm glad your are getting happiness. And if you will stay with Peter for this campaign, I can get you a clean break from it all."Eli said moving closer to Alicia. She was skeptical, not really sure that she could trust Eli. He was Peter's campaign manager. He was here for Peter, not her. But something in his eyes, something told her that he wasn't lying.

"You're going to give me a clean break?"Alicia asked, questioning his abilities.

"Yes after he has won, I will get Peter to agree to a fair settlement, and I will make sure that the press doesn't badger you, as well as ruin Peter's chances of doing greater things. You and...your kids will be able to live in peace. After a shitstorm of reporters, of course. But I promise to keep the shitstorm short and less damaging than most."Eli promised with a huge smile. He wasn't sure if she was ok with him talking about Will, so he just decided to talk about the children instead.

"You promise?"Alicia asked, still not sure about the deal.

"Yes I promise. And I never break my promises."Eli said checking his phone.

"You better. Because if Peter screws me over. He will regret it. I will make his life a living hell, and he will never see the kids again."Alicia threatened before leaving. She wasn't really going to take the kids away, but she knew that it would get Peter's attention. But Eli knew she was serious. Alicia wasn't just some housewife, she was a lawyer. And a damned good one at that, he knew she would destroy him if she wanted to.

"I know you will."Eli said, fully aware of Alicia's rath.

"Oh and our real client will be here tomorrow. So be ready."Eli said with a smile as he escorted Alicia out.

Alicia arrived home from work early, earlier than the kids. So when the two teenagers arrived home from school and smelled something cooking, the automatically thought Jackie was coming to babysit them that day. But as they saw their mother, they knew something was up.

"Mom? Is everything ok?"Zach said as he put his stuff on the kitchen counter.

"Hey kids, you guys are late." She said as she continued to cook dinner. Grace went to her mom and put her hand on her forehead, making sure she wasn't sick. Alicia swatted her daughter's hand away.

"Grace!" Alicia whined as she stirred the pasta sauce.

"Sorry, just making sure that you are ok." She giggled as she moved back to her seat next to her brother.

"Yes I'm fine, now go do your homework. Dinner will be ready at seven."Alicia said going back to her dinner. The kids shrugged and went to their rooms.

Alicia continued to make dinner. She hated deceiving the kids but she had to. She had to be the strong one here. In about an hour, she would have to tell her kids that their parents are breaking up and their whole childhood was a lie. Alicia could barely handle the news, and since she didn't want to be wasted, she had to cook and not be around them, for fear of breaking down in front of them.

They ate promptly at seven and finished around seven thirty. Alicia then asked for them to meet her in the living room after they completely finished with homework. By eight, everyone was in the living room. Alicia on the coffee table and the kids on the couch.

"Mom what's wrong?" Zach asked, picking up her difference in character all night.

"Well things are going to change a lot around here soon."Alicia said, hoping the words would come out clear and understandable.

"Is it because of the campaign? Because we are ready for it." Grace said trying to be as compassionate as possible.

"Yes and no. Me and your father is splitting up."Alicia said bluntly, thinking sugar coating it would be rude and insulting.

"Why?"Zach asked,not sounding hurt or angry, just confused.

"Me and your father have not been happy for a while. I just can not do this with him anymore. And we just don't love each other anymore. I love you both dearly." Alicia said rubbing their hands.

"Just not enough to stay with dad"Grace said sounding hurt and maimed. Alicia tried to hold it all in and stay calm.

"Grace that's not fair, dad has done worse things than this. Mom is just trying to be happy. And if she finds someone to make her happy, well that's fine with me."Zach said, challenging his sister.

"And she can't do that with dad?"Grace pleaded, more with her brother than her mother.

"And would you stay with your husband if he constantly hurt you? Because I wouldn't want you to. That is all that is happening. I'm sure that dad isn't being shipped off to another island."Zach said wiping tears from his sisters face.

"Will he be staying here with us?"Grace asked her mother now.

"Yes. Of course. This won't happen until after the election."Alicia said hugging her children.

"I love both of you so very much. Remember that. And I am so very proud of both of you."They both hugged her back.

"But mom, we are to be a happy family while dad is running. Doesn't he want to stop, for us?"Zach said feeling hurt now.

"Yes of course. But I told him not to. But yes, we are to be a family while the election goes on. For your father. And when he comes home, no ambushing him ok? "The kids looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Yes ma'am."They said in unison. Not completely ok with the fake family plan. This only caused the kids to feel like he was using their mom. And as the two of the went to their room after their talk, they thought about it. About just how much their dad used their mom, and they didn't like it. Not one bit.

After sending the kids to their room, Alicia got up to get a glass of wine. But just as she was opening the wine, there was a knock at the door. She walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. The person she saw standing there was not who she expected.

"What are you doing here? I didn't expect you here, and not now."

* * *

><p>So how did you like? Another cliffhanger, I know. But who do you think is on the other side of the door? And to be honest, I'm not sure. So really, tell me who you think it is. I hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I am in the process of moving, no internet, and school have been just a mess. I also am so sorry for leaving on a cliffhanger. Also I thought the last chapter was already up so I didn't pull it up until now. I also now have a system of updating so hopefully I will be able to update faster now. So without further delay chapter 11. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here? I didn't expect you here, and not now." Alicia said as she swung the door back, not a bit amused by his presence.<p>

"Alicia! Are you not happy to see your favorite younger brother?"Owen questioned, slightly taken back by his sister unwelcoming response to his presence. Alicia sighed and shook her head.

"You are my only sibling Owen."She corrected as she let her meddling little brother in.

"More of a reason to love me."She beamed a smile at her as he walked into her kitchen and walked straight to her wine rack.

"Owen what are you doing here? Don't you have classes to teach? Or boyfriends to nag?"

"Why? When annoying you is so much fun." Owen said, pulling two wine glasses out and a bottle to match. Alicia walked over to her brother. Irritated, but in much need of a glass.

"Seriously. Owen you are going to lose your job if you keep visiting me."Alicia grabbed the wine glass that her brother gave her and nearly drunk the whole thing in one gulp.

"Well I quit my job. And it seems like it was the best decision."Owen eyed his sister as she placed the glass on the counter in front of her.

"Owen! Why would you do something so stupid."

"First, it wasn't stupid. The University did not understand my 'outlandish life style' as they put it, and wanted me to stop. Two, it's not like I'm jobless, I have a new teaching position. And three, from the looks of it. You need me here more." Owen took a sip of his wine, still eyeing his sister.

"What do you mean here?"Alicia said, becoming more and more worried. She was sure she could not handle one more thing.

"My new teaching position. It's here, in Chicago. So now we are closer than ever."Owen said as he put his glass down and ran over to hug his sister.

"Owen!" Alicia said as she pushed her little brother off of her.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because by the looks of it you need me. Wow, how many times do I have to say that?"

"Why would I need you? No offense."Alicia said, while mostly saying it offensively.

"Well, you look tired. I saw the press conference, you're still with him." Owen said quietly, sure the kids were still awake and listening.

"And you just devoured that whole glass in .2 seconds. You obviously need some Owen. Or something of someone else."Owen said, bouncing his eyebrows, hoping his sister caught the reference. And she did, of course she did, that was Owen's favorite subject. He was Owen's favorite topic, and honestly, it was her's too.

"For you information I am fine. In more ways than one."Alicia said with a smile, remembering the other night of passion with Will.

"Ok, dish. But first, more wine."Owen said, grabbing the wine glasses and taking them into the living room. He was sure that she had not told the kids yet if she wasn't using his name, or giving details, yet.

After Owen grabbed two bottles of wine, already ready for story time. Alicia divulge what had happened since the two of them talked. LOwering her voice when it came to the parts of Will. After her reminiscing, she looked to her brother for his opinion. Though she already knew that he will agree with everything.

"Alicia. I am flabbergasted. How could you?"Owen said on the border line of anger.

"You don't agree with me and Will? You of all people, I would think would be happy. Ecstatic even, not mad." Alicia said, a bit hurt and drawn back from his response.

"Oh no, I agree totally with you and Will. But you will still be with Peter. Over fake it, even after all that he had said to you? After everything that he has done to you, put you through? Alicia, think about yourself for once. You have this wonderful man in front of you, willing to risk everything for you, and you still fall into Peter's trap. because it won't stop with faking it until he becomes State's Attorney. It will grow, next he will have you fake it so he can be elected as governor or senator, and eventually President. If you do this for him now, he will make you do this for the rest of your life."Owen said drinking some wine and grabbing his sister's hand.

"Alicia I appreciate, and am ecstatic that you finally listen to me and got with Will. But if you ever want to be free from this life….You gotta leave him. As soon as possible. For everyone's sake."With Owen's soft caring eyes and the words of her own children, she agreed.

"Ok. I will. After talking to Will and making sure that it won't come back to haunt me. But I do hear you. It's just never as easy as it sounds Owen. I can't just always only think of myself. That flew out of the door when Zach was born."Alicia said taking a huge gulp of her own wine. Sure that this would turn into an even longer night than she had hoped.

"Oh it is though my dear. 'Peter it's over. No helping with campaign. No nothing. You can see your children. But only on days when Will, my lover, has tired me out too much to deal with anything."Owen mimicked his sister with a smile. Alicia pushed her brother and laughed with him.

"Owen!"

"Ah, you see. Easy."

"I'm not saying it."

"You should. Tonight. Call him up, tell him off and go see Mr. Georgetown."Owen smirked as he continued to drink some more wine.

"Owen, he has a name. And I can't leave the kids here alone."Alicia looked down the hallway to make sure they were still in their rooms.

"It's ok, I got them. And besides, my new apartment is so lonely now, I need some chiper faces around there. I'll take them for the weekend." Owen said as he got up. Alicia was about to protest when Owen raised his hand.

"No buts Alicia. You need to go handle your men."Owen said, and before Alicia could protest, Owen was yelling.

"Kids! I know you're awake, so go pack you bags! You're staying at El Owen's this weekend! You've got twenty minutes!"Owen shouted and then sat back down and smiled at his sister.

"Finished. Now start calling."

"Ugh, you know sometimes, I hate you."Alicia said and smirked.

"You love me."Owen said as he gave his sister a bear hug.

"Love is such a strong word."She said trying to get out of his hold. Owen looked up at his sister and growled.

Twenty minutes later, Zach and Grace were off to Owen's in a cab. Alicia was not ok with Owen driving in his condition, so she forced them to take a cab. Even though Owen resisted the whole way.

Alicia laid back in her bed looking at her phone. She had called Peter and told him that they needed to talk. Which was the worst way in the world to get a person to come and talk to you. Those words were breakup words. But in a way, they were used in the correct context.

Alicia rolled over in her bed, she didn't want to have this talk with Peter, but, unfortunately, Owen was right. If she ever wanted to be free from Peter's hold, and if she ever wanted to break free from her pattern. The pattern of doing things because she believed it for the best or for the right reasons, no matter the cause. She would have to break up with Peter. Permanently.

As she rubbed her head, as she felt a headache arising in her brain, there was a knock at her door.

"Geez he is early. I only called him five minutes ago."She said to herself as she pushed herself up from her bed. A knock came again, and Alicia slowly went to answer the door. Not completely ready for this talk and hoping for a way out of this.

As Alicia opened her door, she shook her head.

"You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

><p>So who is at the door now? Review please, tell me what you think. I hoped you liked.<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

So all I can say is spicy. I had too much fun writing this chapter. I hope you Enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>"Oh, bad time?"Will said, a little taken back by her demeanor. He was hold a bottle of her favorite wine and wa rocking a pair of jeans and a v neck shirt and a bulls jacket. Will's face turn from vibrant to gloomy in two seconds.<p>

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have came by. Here's some wine, I'll go."Will passed Alicia the wine and turned around to go.

As soon as he turned around, Alicia broke into a huge smile and grabbed his shirt, causing him to tumble around towards her. Once face to face, Alicia wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into the apartment.

With a flick of Will's foot, the door slammed shut. Alicia walked back into her apartment, arms wrapped around his neck, lips consumed into his, heart at peace, until she hit the kitchen counter. She placed the wine on the counter, and Will placed her next to it.

"The...kids…?"Will breathed between kisses.

"Owen's" Alicia stated, half paying attention to his words, she was more worried about his lips.

"What? The kids are in Michigan?"Will said, stopping all movements. He was worried and intrigued all at once.

"Is it because of us?"Will became nervous and guilty. Alicia sighed, she did not want to think about Owen and the kids, or Peter at this very moment.

"Oh no, Owen is here, he moved to Chicago."Alicia said straightening herself out.

"Wait, what? Owen moved to Chicago? When? Why?"Will stepped back, completely frazzled by Owen's actions. He didn't know him well, and he knew that he liked to do crazy things, but not move across country.

"Will, could we not think about my brother at this exact moment?"Alicia said grabbing his face and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"I guess not."He pushed out while searching for air.

Will started pulling his jacket off, reaching for Alicia's sweater next. Alicia happily parted from her sweater as she trailed kisses down her love's bare neck to his shirt.

"We can go to the bedroom."Will said, pulling Alicia closer to her, gaining more access to her open shirt.

"No, don't move."She commanded as he placed kisses down her neck, stopping at her breast. Alicia let out a soft, high moan of pleasure, enticing Will to go deeper.

The couple was engulfed with passion, when all of a sudden, a knock came to the door.

"Shit!"Alicia said as she placed her head on Will's shoulder.

"What? Who's at the door?"Will became worried.

"I am so sorry for this."Alicia said as she dropped down from the counter, with Will's help. Alicia tried to fix her shirt before opening the door. But the button got stuck as soon as Peter opened the door himself, tired of knocking.

"Fuck!" Alicia said as the door swung opened, exposing her half buttoned shirt.

"What?"Peter was confused, how could she be angry that he was here when it was her that asked him here in the first place. Peter was already irritated that she called him out of a campaign meeting and that he had to lie to Eli. And now this, he was ready to go once he walked into the apartment. Alicia stepped back and quickly closed the door, she knew the yelling would start soon.

"You couldn't wait for me to open the door?"Alicia said, pissed that he just walked into her home as if he owned it. But he didn't hear her for he was too worried about the man standing in his kitchen with his shirt off.

"What the hell is he doing here?"Peter yelled, fumes building inside of him.

"I am here because I can be here."Will stood his ground, not a bit worried about Peter, or his temper. Alicia got in the middle of them before Peter had a chance to punch him.

"Will, your not helping. Can you go in my room, I need to talk to Peter. And Peter, can you go into the livingroom please?"Alicia quickly said, separating them before they could cause any damage to each other.

"He should leave. He doesn't belong here."Peter spat, pissed that Will was allowed in her room while he could not step foot in it.

"He is my guest, and he can be wherever I choose for him to be. Now can you please go sit in the livingroom?"Alicia asked again, more demanding this time. Peter huffed, but obeyed his wife's wishes. As he left, Will grabbed Alicia's arm.

"You can't go in there. Not alone at least."

"Why not Will, he will not harm me. He may be hot headed, but he isn't an idiot. I'll be fine."Alicia said rubbing Will's arm before following Peter in the livingroom.

Will picked up his shirt and jacket and walked into Alicia's room. As soon as he walked in, he smelled her, her perfume and soap filled his nostrils. He sat on her bed and layed down. Even though she was a couple of feet away, she felt like she was miles away, especially when she was with Peter.

"Peter, I know that we made a deal that I would be your wife, on for you to be SA, but I have to take it back. I know it comes as a shock, and it pisses you off, but I can't be your wife anymore, in any form."Alicia said as she tried to steady her breathing. Truthfully, she wasn't sure what Peter would do, but she was sure that he would be calmer if Will wasn't there.

"It's Will isn't it. He just wants in your pants. Is that not enough? He has to ruin me too?"Peter said getting up, he was too furious to sit down.

"Peter this decision has nothing to do with Will. Actually, he was the one person who didn't say that I should divorce you now. He was the main one telling me to take it easy for my sake, even though he has been so patient with me."Alicia said and placed her hand up when Peter tried to cut her off.

"I'm not done. Also the people who thought I should leave you now, rather than later the most, were your children. They rather us be happy apart than miserable together. So if you want to get mad at anyone, get mad and blame your child, I know you won't do that. So, all that i wanted to say was that on Monday, I will be talking to a divorce attorney, and hopefully in a week or two, we will be divorced, and finished. Now I'm done."Alicia said getting up and walking to the door.

"That's it? We're done? We can't even try?"Peter pleaded, hoping she would change her mind.

"That's it. I advise you to tell Eli once you leave. The Kids will be back on on Monday. You can see them then. Also, until you can find a suitable apartment, you can stay in the extra room, just not tonight." Alicia said as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Alicia."Peter pleaded one more time.

"And that is why I want a divorce, you never stop. It's a never ending game with you, and I refuse to play anymore. Good bye Peter."Alicia went to open the door when Peter grabbed her arm.

"Peter get off, you're hurting me."Alicia pleaded, a tiny bit of worry in her eyes.

"Alicia, you can't do this."

"Peter get off!"Alicia yelled this time.

Then out of nowhere Will came rushing in and pulled Peter off of her, punching him in the process. Peter got up and punched Will in the face then in the stomach. Will got up and uppercutted Peter, sending him to the ground in one swift move. When Peter got up this time, he wiped blood from his lip and rushed Will. Alicia tried to get him off of Will, but got a slap to the face instead. It didn't hurt much, but it did send Alicia to the floor.

Noticing what he did, Peter got off of Will and ran out of the Apartment, saying sorry on his way out. Peter couldn't see her at that moment, he had never hit Alicia, and was scared at himself, and what he became. Peter got a hotel room and bought himself a bottle of rum, he never wanted to remember this night, ever.

"You ok?"Will said as he rushed to her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit dazed. I'm sorry, I didn't think he would become so hostile."Alicia said getting up, rubbing her head, hoping she wouldn't bruise.

As they were getting up, Alicia saw all of the bruises that were now forming on Will.

"He got you bad. Let me get you some ice."She said rubbing his face.

"No, I'm fine."Will lied as he grabbed his stomach.

"He had a lucky punch."Will smiled trying to be brave.

"Come on."Alicia shook her head, though she thought that it was cute how he was trying to be strong for her. She was mad that he was so much of an idiot to not tell her how much pain he was in.

Alicia led him to her bed and layed him down. She ran back to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, happy that she bought one for injuries. It was supposed to be used for Grace and soccer, but she seemed to never come home with a bruise. Alicia placed the ice pack on Will's head and went to get so pain medicine from her cabinet.

She returned with a couple of pills and a cup of water.

"What were you ready for me to get my ass kicked?"Will teased and took the pills and water. Alicia smirked and put the cup on her nightstand.

"I'm a mom, I have to be ready for anything. now lay down."Alicia commanded as she went to go get some extra pillows for him.

"Will. Why did you come here tonight?"Alicia asked after grabbing the pillows and propping his head up.

"Because of you, duh."Will joked.

"No, seriously."

"It was court, I was worried. When we got back to the office, you seemed out of it, and you left work early. I wanted to make sure that you were ok. I came by late because I knew that you didn't want me to meet the kids now." Will said getting into a more comfortable position. Alicia climbed into her bed and sat next to him.

"So what, you were going to get me drunk while my kids were asleep?"She teased.

"No."He laughed, though it hurt him, he showed no pain.

"I thought the wine would calm you down. And I hoped to talk for like twenty minutes, either here or in the lobby and then go home."Will said looking into Alicia's eyes as he smiled. Suddenly, her eyes became dark with lust.

"Well, you know that there is one problem with that." Alicia smiled as she started to crawl closer to him.

"What?"

"I would have never let you leave. Not without a seductive memory."Alicia said before climbing on top of him and kissing him passionately. Will laced his hands through her hair, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.

Alicia stopped when he wince as she touched his chest.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot. Are you ok?"Alicia said pulling away from Will. In response, he pushed her down on the bed and rolled on top of her.

"Let's finished what we started."He said as he reached for Alicia's luscious lips. She moaned in response and reached to turn the light off, knocking it over instead. The two of them engulfed each other in wild passionate love making. It was so wild, she was afraid that she would wake the neighbors. But as Will continued to kiss her, she just said screw it and never stopped.

* * *

><p>This chapter was.. well hot. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review.<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

Ok so I was drunk when I wrote this chapter, so bare with me. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Alicia woke up the next morning, she felt, miraculously amazing. She felt like she had slept for days and all of the weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt amazing.<p>

As she stretched and got out of bed, she found Will's shirt and placed on herself. Though it did not cover her completely, she didn't care because it smelled like him. She stood there for a little bit and smelled his sent in his shirt. Even though he was somewhere in the house, she felt like he was there holding her.

Alicia eventually smelled breakfast and followed it. In the kitchen, she found Will, only in boxers, cooking. She could smell pancakes and sausage from the hallway and floated into the kitchen.

Once inside, she wrapped her arms around Will's bare waist.

"Good morning sweetheart."Will said as he flipped the pancake he was cooking.

"You can cook? Because in Georgetown, all you could make was grilled cheese and cereal."Alicia teased as Will looked at her over his shoulder.

"Actually it was grilled cheese, cereal, and noodles. But sadly, pancakes, sausage, and eggs were the only extra dishes I have been able to make since Georgetown. Oh and certain pastas."Will smiled as he mixed the pancake batter.

"Leesh. Are you wearing any clothes?"Will asked, never taking his eyes off of his batter.

"Just your shirt why?"

"Damn."Was all Will said as he took the pancake off of the pan and turned the stove off.

"What?"

"I won't be able to make the rest of this food. And I'm really hungry."Will said as he turned around, his sultry eyes turning dark.

"I guess I will have to compensate."Will grinned as he picked Alicia up and placed her on the counter. In two seconds, Alicia was thrown back into the passion and whirlwind of last night's amazing love making.

An hour and a half later. Alicia and Will laid curled up on Alicia's bed. Will was too occupied with Alicia's hair, that he didn't notice Alicia's inquizzitive stare.

"I'll have to take the kids out of school on the day of the press conference."Alicia said, making circles on Will's bare chest.

"Huh?"Will said, finally realizing that Alicia had said anything.

"When Peter announces our divorce. I will have to take the kids out of school."

"But you will have at least until after the election right?"Will said rolling Alicia's hair around his finger.

"No. Last night, I told Peter that I wanted a divorce as soon as possible."Alicia looked up at him, she was sure that he had heard her conversation last night.

"Alicia the only thing I heard was you telling Peter to get off of you. I stayed in the room like you asked. And are you sure you are ready? I don't want you to rush into things because of me. I told you to take your time."Will brushed her head, calming her even more than she already was.

"Yes, I'm sure. And this is all because of me and needing to get away from Peter. Both Owen and the children agreed that I should get out of this now. So I am finally following their advice, as much as I hate too. But they are right, I need to get out, or I never will."Alicia said as she placed her head back on Will's chest. She felt the most at ease when she was with him.

"Ok, as long as you are ready. Don't let anyone pressure you into doing something that you are not ready for. Even if it's the right choice. "Will kissed Alicia's head and pulled it closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm ready. I'm tired of living this lie. I want to be able to wake up to this every morning and not feel bad about it."Alicia said as she snuggled closer to him.

"Me too."Will said, closing his eyes. He wanted to remember this day for the rest of his life. And he didn't even care that he was in pain. He only cared that he was with her.

A few hours later, Will left Alicia's and went home. He had to go take a shower and change before going to go see Kalinda. He would tell her that he and Alicia were together. He wasn't sure how she would handle it, but he hoped she would take it well.

Will decided that his place was the safest. He didn't want anyone else to hear their conversation. Sometime around nine, Kalinda came by.

"Hey K."Will said as she entered Will's apartment and walked to the counter where she found a beer for her. She was wearing her usual leather jacket, skirt and boots. She looked at Will with his jeans and a shirt and smiled.

"I see someone got laid."She opened her beer and sat down.

"Thanks I guess."

"Hey I'm just happy you're out of your 'love sick/I just broke up with my boyfriend' attire."Kalinda said, putting her beer down.

"What? What are 'love sick/I just broke up with my boyfriend' attire'?"WIll said drinking his beer, preparing his self for the lashing he would soon get.

"You know, sweatpants, sweatshirt, slippers."Kalinda said looking down at Will's feet.

"Hey, those slippers are soft."He got out before bursting into laughter.

"Ok, so why am I here."Kalinda said after all of the laughter went down.

"Well you know about me and Alicia."Will stopped, though he knew she knew about them them, he just needed to make sure.

"You mean how the two of you love each other. And that you badly need to go get with her."Kalinda said, showing no speck of emotion.

"Yeah, well we're together."Will took a sip of his beer. waiting for her response.

"Like I said, I see that you got laid."Kalinda took another sip of her beer and found it empty. She got up and got a new. When she sat down she laughed at Will's shocked face.

"Really, you don't think that I know this? It's me you're talking about. I even know that you were there with her last night and you and Peter fought."

"Ok you couldn't have known that ."Will said impressed with Kalinda's skills.

"Your bruised, and you told me that you are with Alicia, just put two and two together Will. Come on, I'm not a child."Kalinda got up and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?"

"I got plans."Kalinda said with a smile before leaving Will.

"By lover boy." Kalinda waved before leaving Will's apartment and closing his door.

Once Kalinda left, WIll flopped down on his couch.

"That cover's everyone. Now the fun begins."Will said as he turned the tv on. Then his phone rang.

"Yes?"Will asked, not even checking the caller ID.

"I miss you already. Tell Kalinda to go."Alicia said as she played with the button on her coat. WIll smiled and sat up in his bed.

"Well, Kalinda already left so."

"So open your door."Alicia said, her voice low, her tone seductive. In a flash, Will was at his door, more than excited and ready for her.

As Will opened his door, He found A glowing Alicia in a long coat and no pants. Will hung up his phone and pulled her into his apartment. Alicia was pulled in with a handful of giggles and laughs.

"You are radiant."

"And you are mine."

* * *

><p>How did everyone like this chapter? Tell me. I hope you enjoyed it, review.<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and happy turkeyday everyone

* * *

><p>Will and Alicia spent the rest of the weekend together. It was the first time that they spent the whole weekend together since Georgetown. Neither one could dein that it was the happiest either one of them had been in a long time.<p>

It pain both of them to leave, but Alicia had to get the kids from Owen, and figure out where he lived. She also knew Eli would be calling her anytime now, especially since she did not turn up to work and talk to his client. Though he most likely already knew, and would account for it.

Will had to go as well. He didn't tell Diane that he wouldn't be at work, so he would have to deal with her yelling as well.

Since Peter would be home next weekend, they both agreed that they shouldn't go to her place next weekend. But, they did agree on dinner that weekend, just so she could get out of the house for a while.

When Alicia got home, she found it not empty, and not as she left it. There was breakfast made and the tv on, the washing machine was on and so was the dishwasher. She knew it wasn't a robber, but when she found out who it was, she wish it was a robber.

"Owen! You were supposed to wait until I came and got them."Alicia shook her head as

she saw her brother, legs crossed, watching reality tv, eating a bowl of chips.

"There's no tv or internet at my house, we came back here, but you were gone. Where were you?"Owen said, giving his sister his full attention, waiting for an answer.

"I was with Will. And you could have told me. I would have came home, and we could have spent it together."Alicia said, kicking herself for not answering her phone or checking on the kids more. But then she thought, they might have saw Will, or worse, Peter.

"Sis, I told you I was taking them for the whole weekend. I actually hoped you would come back later."

"Well, atleast you cleaned the house."Alicia said as she dropped to her couch and started eating some of Owen's chips. Who pulled the bowl away from her.

"I didn't do that. The kids did. Oh and they know."Owen said, holding his bowl hostage.

"They know what."Alicia said as she managed to steal a chip.

"Get off. And they know about the divorce being pushed up too soon. I do hope that you did it, because now you have to."Owen said sliding away from his sister. Half trying to save his food, half trying to save his life.

"Owen. I was supposed to tell them."Alicia whine, getting up from the couch.

"I'm sorry it just came out." Alicia sighed and went straight to the kids room.

"Zach. Grace."She called as she reached their rooms. The two of them came out immediately.

"Yes?"They said in unision.

"Hey, so uncle Owen said he told you about me and dad."Alicia was a bit nervous, but she was sure that they wouldn't mind much.

"Yeah, and I am happy for you. i just hope that you didn't do it because of us."Zach said, his face turning from happy to gloomy in seconds.

"Oh no. This was something that I need to do. But two did help me to be able to do it though." Alicia smiled as she hugged her son.

"And you Grace, how do you feel about this."Now Alicia became more worried than she was before. Grace was alway fragile and passionate, and always the one to worry about. Grace smiled.

"I'm ok. As Long as I get to see you both, I think I will be ok. I just hate being those kids with divorced parents"Grace said, turning towards her room. She still didn't like the situation, but she was willing to try. But she would not make it easy.

"Well then, you can think of yourself as my kid, or the happy kid with happy parents, ok?"Alicia said with a little smile. Grace turned around and smiled back, falling into a big hug with her mother.

"So your dad will be home tomorrow and he really wants to see the both of you. He will be staying with us until he find a good place to live, and you guys to stay at on weekends."

"So how long will he be with us?"

"Hopefully a month or less. but let's not dwell on that. Uncle Owen has chips, and he's not sharing, let's go get him." Alicia smiled and nodded to the living room.

The three of them attacked Owen and jumped he for his chips. After that, they played some games, ate dinner and went to sleep. Owen left, but Alicia stayed up all night. She would have to see David Lee tomorrow.

The next morning everything went wonderful. The kids left for school on time, and the house was quiet as she left. No disturbances no yelling, just peace.

Alicia arrived at her office bright and shiny. She had hoped no one would notice, but of course they did. Alicia thanked them and dropped her things off at her desk, she had hoped to get this thing with David Lee over with.

She never passed Will's office, she knew that she would never be able to leave if she did. She reached David's Office without any distractions and walked in without a worry.

"Alicia! I don't think I asked for you this week."David said as he popped some candy into his mouth. Alicia looked around and closed his door.

"I didn't want to make an appointment, it would cause too much suspicion."Alice sat down and placed her things next to her.

"What. Alicia, is this a personal matter?"David's lips curving into a surreptitious smile.

"You are the best when it comes to celebrity divorces, and you are known for being discreet."As she talked, David's smile grew wider, she was afraid he would rip his face soon.

"So me and Peter are getting a divorce, and I need it as soon as possible."Alicia said in a hurry, hoping that this would be over as soon as possible.

"Ok, well come see me in two days. I will have everything that you need."David said as he grabbed his computer, already starting on the case.

"Thank you."Alicia said before getting up and leaving.

"Oh no don't thank me, you are being billed for this. And if anyone asks, I have you on the brown case."Alicia shook her head and left. She felt a rush of dread flow through her as she walked out of his office.

Needing reassurance, she walked to Will's office, hoping he would calmer.

"So you got yelled at and I sold my soul to the devil. I would say a good morning."Alicia said recapping the both of their mornings as she sat across from Will in his office. The both of them laughed, reminding themselves of the morning.

"So the kids are ok with this?"Will asked after the laughter died down.

"Yeah, they were happy than I was. Though I think Grace needs a little more convincing."

"Well then, I think it is a good idea, and stick with it. Even if that means selling your soul to the devil."He joked.

"I guess so."

" Well I have a couple of clients today, no court. You want to go for lunch?"Will asked, hoping for more than lunch.

"Only if I actually get lunch,"Alicia smiled, sure of his intentions.

They never got to lunch.

"You promised me lunch."Alicia said as Will dropped grapes into Alicia's mouth.

"I am feeding you."Will said as he rubbed her bare stomach under the sheets.

"I meant a real lunch Will."She said as she ate the last grape from his hand and kissed him.

"Next time I promise."Will said, not really meaning it. His phone started to vibrate and he put his hand to his lips.

"Hello?"Will said getting comfortable on the bed of the hotel. Alicia couldn't hear what was said on the other end, but soon found out who it was.

"Diane I'll be there it will be ok. Bond can not do that, we will get through this. Alicia's phone started to ring, and Grace's voice filled the room.

Alicia almost fell out of the bed to get her phone and run into the bathroom. Will placed a hand over the phone as soon as he heard the phone go off.

"I'm at lunch. Look I'll be there soon, our normal place?"Will offered, and as soon as she agreed, he hung up.

"You think she knows?"Alicia said emerging from the bathroom.

"If she did, it really doesn't matter now. Too much is going on, and you are getting a divorce, she can't do much now."Will said rubbing her shoulders and planting her with a kiss.

"But I do need to head back to the office,there are somethings I need to take care of."

"Trouble in paradise with your new partner?"Alicia asked, flopping down on the bed.

"We just gotta put some people in their place. Bond thinks that he can come in here and tear our firm apart. He has another thing coming."Will said as he started to pull on clothes and head out of the door.

"Will. Eventually we will need to talk about how this will work with us being at the same firm."

"I'll handle that when it comes to it. I have to do something in this relationship. You can't do all of the work."Will kissed her before grabbing his keys.

"You make me happy. That's all the help I need at this moment."Alicia said as she watched him walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>I love Will so much. Did anyone catch the last scene, tell me if you did. I hope you enjoyed, review.<p> 


	16. Chapter 15

So it's press conference time. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Alicia had talked to David Lee, and the paperwork was finally finished. Alicia Florrick was Alicia Florrick no more. She was now Alicia Cavanaugh.<p>

Unfortunately, she could not celebrate this joyous occasion, for Peter decided to have the press conference the same day that their papers were being filed. So Alicia had to push the celebrations back a day for she would be with her kids all day. But this didn't stop Will from having his own little party.

Ten minutes before Peter's press conference, WIll was sitting in his living room with beer and popcorn. He could not wait to see Peter's face on that screen. To see Peter say to his public that his marriage was over, and that Alicia was finally free.

Will opened his beer and put his feet up, getting as comfortable as possible.

"Let the show begin." Will started to eat popcorn when his door opened.

"Did I miss it?"Kalinda said as she closed the front door and dropped her jacket on a chair.

"Hasn't started. What are you doing here?"Will dropped his legs as Kalinda sat next to him.

"I'm here for the party. Peter is announcing his divorce right? I think it's a smart move he wants to continue running."Kalinda took Will's beer and started drinking it.

"How you get you information ceases to amaze me."Will said getting up to go grab another beer before sitting back down on his couch.

"So you talked to Carry?"

"Hush, it's starting."Kalinda moved closer to the tv. Will shook his head and sat back to enjoy the show.

Eli was sure that he would have an aneurysm. It was two minutes until Peter was supposed to give a press conference and he was no where to be found. Eli was pacing and he was sure that his shoes would melt soon if continued to pace so hard.

"Eli I'm sorry. I needed to do something first."Peter said as he ran down the hallway.

"I don't care, you're here. Now are you ready?"Eli began to fix his tie and his hair.

"I'm ready."

"Are you drunk?"It came out so quick Eli didn't even notice he said it until Peter said something.

"What?"

"I'm just asking, this is a big deal Peter. And lately..you haven't really been yourself in the past couple of weeks. So I will ask you again. Are you ready."Eli said, giving Peter one last brush of his jacket.

"Eli, it has been a rough couple of weeks, but I am ready. If I don't do this now, it will get out and my campaign will be over. So yes, I'm ready." Peter glided past Eli and walked into the room onto the podium.

Eli shook his head and walked into the room, barely, and watched him.

"I hope so."

"Mom! It's on!"Grace yelled. Alicia was in the kitchen taking the pizza out of the oven.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back as she grabbed her glass of wine started to walk back into the living room.

She had spent the whole day with the kids. When the news came out, she did not want her children harassed, so she took them out for the day. She might take them out for Monday and Tuesday as well. But for now, she would keep calm and take the next few days as a blessing.

Just as she was about to sit down, there was a look at the door.

"I'll be back." Alicia sighed as she walked back into the kitchen and answered the door.

"Really Owen!" Alicia shook her head and opened the door so her brother could come in. Owen had a party hat on, streamers and a bottle of wine.

"What? I came to party. Big day, I knew you would be sulky and gloomy so I came to cheer you up." Owen gleamed, he walked into the house and put his party stuff down when he heard the tv and the kids.

"We're fine Owen, no gloom, no sadness. Just fine."Alicia said walking into the living room and sitting next to Zach and Grace.

"Children!"Owen exclaimed when he entered the room, only to be shushed. He shrugged and took a seat by his sister.

"Well this is boring." Owen said, drinking his sister's wine. Alicia stared at him with a deathly glare, but Owen continued to drink.

Twenty minutes later, it was over. Everyone knew, her marriage was over. She was free, it was finally over, she could do whatever she wanted and be with whoever she wanted.

"Mom I'm going to bed."Grace said after staying up a couple of hours after the press conference.

"Ok Sweetie. I'll see you in the morning."

"I'm gone too ok?"Zach said, looking as exhausted as his sister.

"Night."

"Night"

Alicia flopped down on the couch next to Owen and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So Ms. Cavanaugh, how does it feel?"

"It feels relieving and yet I still feel bad."Alicia said staring off into space.

"Lover's guilt."Owen said as he drank his glass of wine.

"What is 'lover's guilt'?"Alicia said sitting up.

"You kicked him out of the house."

"I didn't kick him out!"Alicia said, irritated by his words.

"He left, and you got a divorce. Now you are happy with Will and he is sad and depressed. You feel bad that you're happy and he's not. Lover's guilt." Owen smiled as he drunk some more wine.

"Oh hush."Alicia said as she pushed her brother before heading to her room.

"And where are you going?"

"To bed!"Alicia yelled as she left to her room and fell into a deep soft sleep.

* * *

><p>How did you guys like it? review. I hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	17. Chapter 16

Hey I'm back from the dead. No seriously I am sorry for such a long update. Writer's block and a mix of school does not make it easy to update. But I do have internet now so faster updates. Also because I hadn't updated in a while, I made this chapter long. I was gonna break it up, but I decided not to torture you guys. Thank you all for the reveiws and I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>It had been four months since Alicia's final divorce proceeding were over, And things only went up from there. The firm was going great now that Bond was gone, and all of their debt was gone as well. Since Peter made sure that the press wouldn't hound Alicia and the kids so much, the children had only small problems with school and being in the news. Owen had been a wonderful team player helping with the kids. But the one person who helped Alicia more than Owen was Will.<p>

In the past four months Will has been her everything, lover, friend, concubine. Anything she needed, he was or got for her. So far their relationship was going by so well, no really bad fights, amazing sex, and no life changing, relationship turning problems. But today, today Alicia would tell the kids about Will, and that night, she would formally introduce them to him. Yes it was a big day, but it was also a long time coming.

The happy couple was in the living room, naked, happily taking advantage of the kids being with Owen for the morning. Alici would, in two hours, go get the kids, take them to lunch and tell them about Will. Then they would spend the day together and go out to dinner with Will. It was perfect, at least she hoped it was.

"Will."Alicia breathed as he stood up from the floor.

"Well that was…"

"Amazing."Alicia finished for him, completely out of breath.

"You wanna do it in the shower? We got two hours until you have to go."Will raised an eyebrow and shifted his head towards the bathroom. Then a knock came to the door.

"Who could that be?"Alicia wondered as she grabbed Will's shirt and went to the door.

"Oh shit! Will I am so sorry for this,"Alicia said hitting her head against the door as soon as she saw the person on the other side of the door. And before Will could respond, she opened the door.

"Alicia!"

"Hi mom."Alicia said, not enthused to she her mother at all.

"Well you don't seem to happy to see your mother."

"Mom, I thought Owen was supposed to pick you up?"Alicia said, preparing herself for the embarrassment of a lifetime.

"Alicia, what are you wearing?"Her mother said as she stepped into the apartment and smiled, she was happy to see her daughter enjoying herself.

"Mom please don't" Alicia closed the door behind her mother. She quickly ran towards the living room and put her hands up.

"So why didn't Owen pick you up?"

"He had the kids, so I assumed you would be alone. And I guess I assumed wrong. Who's in there?"Veronica said trying to look pass her daughter. Unfortunately Will decided it was time to make his appearance.

"Alicia is everything ok?"He said as he emerged behind her. Alicia's face turned pale.

"You must be Will."Veronica said, a wide smile forming on her lips. Alici dropped her guard, failing in protecting Will from her mother.

"Will. This is my mother. Mom, this is Will." Alicia said bowing her head in defeat. WIll snaked from behind her wearing a pair of shorts.

"Oh uh, it nice to meet you Mrs. Cavanaugh."Will said, completely freaking out.

"Oh I haven't gone by Cavanaugh in years sweetie. Call me Veronica."She reached out a hand and started to inspect him head to toe with a devious smile on her face. This Alicia could not stand anymore. Pushing Will into her room, she glared at her mother.

"Enough. Will can you put some clothes on, I really should be getting the kids soon." She said as she closed her door and went back to her mother.

"Really?"

"What? I was just looking."She said, smiling.

"Well you can look out the door to Owen's."Alicia said going towards her door.

"Why would I do that when you are going there too. I mind as well wait for you."

"No, you're tired, you should go put your stuff away at Owen's."Alicia said hoping to get her mother out before Will comes back out.

"But I'm staying here for the week."

"What? You were supposed to stay with Owen, that's what you said."Alicia backed from the door, she knew she would not be getting rid of her mother anytime soon.

"No Alicia, I said I am going to see Owen while in Chicago staying with you. Alicia you really need to open your ears and listen more."Veronica moved towards the living room and sat down.

"Now Alicia don't tell me I have to sleep in his room. Because I would rather sleep on the couch."

"Well you won't have too if you just stay with Owen."Alicia said as she stood next to her mother.

"Maybe Owen could stay here and we could be like in the old days."Veronica smiled as she looked up at her daughter.

"One, that would involve dad and two there is no room." Veronica's face turned grave.

"Geez Alicia I was only joking. If you don't want me that bad I'll just go."Veronica got up and went for her bags.

"Ugh, Mom wait."Alicia grabbed her mom's arm and stopped her from leaving.

"I don't want you to go back. I...just wanted, needed some time alone. And this was not the best of times for you to pop up, that's all. Please stay."Alicia practically begged. She loved her mom, but it wouldn't be the worse if she wasn't always around.

"If you think so."Veronica said, not completely sad, hiding her victory.

"We would be happy to have you."Came Will's voice, fully clothed leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Alicia?"Veronica saw her daughter's stunned face, unsure of her agreement in this situation.

"Yes."Alicia said assertively

"Well then, couch?"Veronica said pointing to the living room.

"Will, my room."Alicia said as she walked towards her room with Will in tow.

"I know, I know, it wasn't my place but I just felt that you two needed to spend time together and...I don't know."Will said in defeat.

Alicia walked towards the bathroom and took his shirt off.

"Will I'm not mad, I just didn't think that you would want her here, because then we couldn't…"Alicia paused to turn the shower on and get in.

"Alicia you know I don't care, I just hope the kids are ok with me like your mother is."Will said leaning against the shower, watching her every move.

"I'm sure they will love you. And my mom is just happy that you are not Peter. She never liked him, she thought he was too made up and 'stiff'. He didn't have any 'karisma' so she said, I guess that's what made me fall more in love with him."Alicia said as she shouted through the shower head.

Alicia loved how comfortable they were with each other now. She rarely talked to Peter while he was in the shower, or about other people for that matter. But Will didn't care, he had her, that was all he needed.

"I hope you won't stay with me just because I'm not like Peter. Or not be with me because your mother likes me." Will said becoming increasingly nervous. Alicia however pulled the shower curtain back and looked at him. She had all soap running down her body. She grabbed Will's shirt and pulled him to her.

"I'm with you because I lo..like you Will. I have for a very long time. And no matter what anyone thinks, I am staying with you."Alicia pulled Will in with her and started kissing him. She had gotten his shirt soaked as well as his hair, but neither one of them really cared.

Three hours later, Will was back at his apartment, Veronica at Owen's and Alicia and the kids were at a diner not to far from their apartment. Alicia choose this place because it was quiet and homey. Also, she was less likely to run into anyone that knows Peter or the press.

"So what's up?"Zach said, stuffing his mouth with french fries.

"What do you mean?"Alicia said, trying to hide her anxiety.

"Why did you bring us here, buying us our favorite food and having lunch together. The last time you did this, you told us our fish died."Grace butt in, getting a spoon food of noodles.

"Oh, well it's not that bad."Alicia said, pushing her food around, looking for a way or breaking the news to her kids.

"So there is news. Now you have to tells us."Zach said sitting up. He was ready for the news, bracing himself for the news.

"Ok, Ok. I just wanted your opinion. I know that it has only been four months since me and you dad got divorced, but…"Alicia hesitated about saying the last part, but was cut off by Grace.

"And now you dating Will. Yeah, we know."Grace said going back to her food. Alicia was stunned, both of her kids knew about her and Will. And for one didn't care and two didn't tell her that they knew.

"So you two are ok with it. Wait, how did you know?" Alicia grew concerned that she wasn't as careful as she thought. Zach decided to take it from there.

"Well whenever uncle Owen says his name you blush. At night after you think we have gone to sleep, we hear you talk to him. And that one time that I came to your office to fix your computer, he acted like a weird boyfriend."Zach said going back to his fries.

"Weird boyfriend?"

"You know, stumbling, making weird dumb jokes, trying to be cool. Weird boyfriend things. Not stuff your boss would say."Zach responded.

"So you guys are ok with it?" Alicia being fiddling with her fingers. Both children looked at each other.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"We are just happy that you are happy. And I heard he is really into basketball, unlike dad, maybe he could teach me?"Zach said sounding a little too excited for Alicia.

"Well I was hoping that we could have dinner together if it is ok with you guys."

"Yeah, and maybe it could be all of us, meaning grandma and uncle Owen?"Grace said with her head down. Owen had already told the kids and told them to ask for him and their grandmother to join.

"He told you didn't you?"Alicia said growing furious.

"Mom don't be mad, he was bracing us. But we didn't need it. We already liked him."Zach said, saving his uncle from certain death.

"Fine, but I will be having a talk with Owen about how much he tells you guys." The kids started to snicker at the thought of their mother fighting with their uncle.

After spending most of the day together, the trio settled in their mother's homey apartment as they wait for the arrival of their mother's boyfriend. The sheer thought of calling Will their mother's boyfriend was foreign and unwelcoming. Yes the kids were ok with their mother being happy with someone, but having to deal with their parents boyfriends and girlfriends, or worse, possible husbands or wives, would mean that they would have to finally admit that their parents marriage was over. While for Zach, being older, he was more keen to the idea and accepting than his sister. No doubt though, Zach would not just fall into this man's arms and call him dad, but he wouldn't resist as much. Now Grace was a bit wary.

Yes Grace told her mother that she was ok with it, and somewhere in her heart, she was. But once Will walked into the door holding boxes of pizza, enough to fuel an army. It hit poor Grace like a brick, causing her to run frantically to her room.

"Grace?"Alicia called as she opened the door of her daughter's room, sobs filling the whole apartment.

""Mom I don't want to talk right now."Grace sobbed through a pillow. Alicia knew that this would not be the end of it, and if she did not talk to her now, Grace will end up crying herself to sleep.

"Grace , honey what is the matter?"Alicia said closing the door behind her as she walked into her room.

"Mom please!"Grace pleaded, wanting to just cry her eyes out.

"Is this because of Will? Am I pushing you two too fast?"Alicia blurted out, she had hoped that those worries would have stayed in her thoughts. Though she was curious of her reply. Even though she was prepared for something like this.

"Yes...No...I don't know."Grace pleaded as she shot up to look at her mother. Just to shoot back down to her now soaked pillow.

"Grace I don't understand. Do you want Will to leave? I can if you want."Alicia said, holding her breath. She was sure that Grace would want him to leave, but she hoped she wouldn't.

"No."Grace got up, slowly this time. She swung her legs and looked at her mother, sitting posely next to her.

"I want him to be here, well I want you to be happy. And I know that he makes you happy." This caused her mother to turn a fluffy pink.

And I know dad hurt you, he hurt me too with his scandals. I also understand Zach, where we should be happy that you are doing something for you and being happy for once. But I always had this dream that we would be this big happy family forever. And seeing Wil…..He is the proof that I will never have that. And I know this is not his fault. But I can not seem to still not feel so much pain just thinking about it."Grace weeped, hoping her mother was not too mad at her.

"You're mad."Grace said, seeing her mother's stunned face of her daughter's revelation. But Grace was completely wrong. She didn't hate her, she never could. It is just that she never thought that this would ever be a problem. And now she was trying to figure of a way of fixing it.

"Grace sweetheart, I could never hate you. But I am sorry that I destroyed your dream of a happy family. And while I can not promise a perfect two parent home, I can promise that we will both still love you no matter what. And I hate that you feel this way. And I know that if you give Will a chance, he will love you as well. But he will not replace your father. Peter will always be your dad, and he loves you very much…"Before Alicia could continue, Grace stopped her with a hug.

"Mom, I know you will always love me, I just think it was too much to deal with at one time. I think I am ok, and I would like to meet Will, if it is ok with you?"Grace gleamed.

"Of course. He is actually very excited to meet you."Alicia said getting up from her daughter's bed.

"Me? Why?"Grace got up, confused in a daze.

"Well, Will is into sports. While he favors in baseball and basketball, he dabbles in soccer."Alicia shined a cheshire smile, knowing this would cause her daughter to be more excited to meet Will.

"Really?"Grace said, getting up faster than anticipated.

"Yeah he had hoped you would show him some of you moves, if you want."Alicia said, gesturing towards the door.

The two of them strolled into the living room, only to be meet with loud music, alcohol, and two visitors. Will and Zach were immersed in a voracious battle of Wii. Owen and Veronica were watching and listening to music. While neither one of them really paid any attention to the game, but more or so the player.

"Ahmm"Alicia cleared her throat, more for her family than for the boys.

"Is anyone hungry?"Alicia said gesturing towards the kitchen. As if knowing their cue, Owen and Veronica exited stage left to the kitchen. This left the kids alone with Will, and Alicia alone to murder her mother and brother.

"What the hell?"Alicia started, grabbing plates for the pizza.

"Ok I'm not drunk yet, but you will have to fill me in here."Came Owen, as he gulped down some more wine, which Alicia took from them.

"You telling the kids about Will. You gawking at him and embarrassing me."Alicia grabbed her mother's glass. Both adults almost whimpered when the glasses were snatched from them. As if they were starving and Alicia just took their last piece of bread.

"No more wine. I want all of you out after this "outing". Which was supposed to be a simple meet and greet."Alicia scolded as she placed pizza on a plate.

"Oh Alicia, don't be such a party pooper. We are here to have fun. And I came to spend time with my grandchildren. Total coincidence that you decide to show the kids your boyfriend today."Veronica said strolling into the living room with plates. A faint 'who's hungry' could be heard in the kitchen.

"She means well sis. And Will and Zach were just being bored talking about boring sports before we came. Any later that kid would have been bored to death."Owen said grabbing his own plate and walking into the living room. Alicia shook her head and sighed.

"This will be a long night."She said out loud before following her brother with more plates of pizza.

While Alicia expected the worst, it was a very fun and happy night. With the exception of Grace's breakdown of course. But after Alicia left them alone, Grace became instantly attached. She began to hang on to his every word. And when they decided to watch a movie while they ate, something that was normal for them, Grace chose to sit beside Will instead of her mother.

As things started to whined down, the place became warmer, in a family sense. Owen and Veronica left with Owen a little past eleven, and WIll left a little after midnight. He decided to wait until the kids fell asleep to leave. He was sure they would pass out on the couch from all of the pizza and she would need his help.

After the kids were in bed, the couple talked for a while longer, but after seeing the time, she didn't want him driving home late so she insisted he go home and get some sleep.

"Leesh I'm fine."Will yawned as Alicia pushed him to the door.

"You are tired and so am I. And I will not be responsible for you causing a car crash."Alicia teased as she was able to get him to the door.

"I could always stay here."Will teased halfingly, half serious.

"No. As much as I would love to, I do not wish a repeat of this morning. But I did have a wonderful time. Night."Alicia gave will a normal passionate goodbye kiss and only let go for air.

"Night. I love you."Will said dazedly as he walked to the elevator.

"Love you too."Alicia said closing the door and going to the kitchen and proceeded to clean it. But then something dawned on her. Her heart rate raced and she had to grip the counter for support.

"He said I love you? And I said it back?"Alicia said to herself as she unsteadily walked to her bedroom. The dishes could wait until tomorrow. Tonight, she would have Will on the brain.

As Will got into his car, he was hit by a bus of reality.

"I said I love you? And she reciprocated it?" Will shook this from his brain. He was worried if he thought of this any further when miles from home, he would surely crashed. Instead, he zipped home in lighting speed just so he could think of her.

* * *

><p>So the 'l' word is tossed out there. What do you think they should do about it? Did anyone catch my faux word? Tell me how you guys feel. Review and I hoped you enjoyed it. Do not hesitate to ask questions.<p> 


	18. Chapter 17

Hey so I finally was able to get this chapter done. It took a lot of time, I literally spent hours trying to figure out what to do. Taking things out, putting new things in. Just know I changed this chapter about 12 times. I hope you guys enjoy the finished product. Also thanks for the reviews.

* * *

><p>Will woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Well the wrong side of Alicia's bed that is. The past couple of days Will had been crashing at Alicia's, half because they would end up spending the night workingother things. But also because he just loved seeing her when he woke up in the morning. But this morning was different, he felt an unbearable dread wash over him as he got out of bed that morning.

As will grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt, something that now permanently stood in Alicia's closet, and went in the kitchen to grab him something for breakfast. When he entered the kitchen, he saw Grace and Zach both chowing down on some pancakes.

"Hey guys."WIll said with a yawn as he went to the plate of pancakes waiting for him.

"Hey Will."They said in unison. It took Grace a awhile to come to terms with her new family, but after some family bonding time and a lot of soccer practice, Grace has finally been able to cope with Will, more importantly her new life.

"Where's your mom?"Will said curiously as he started to almost consume a whole pancake. The two children looked at each other and then back at Will.

"Um Will, mom's with dad."Zach said slowly as if Will should have already known. Mostly because he should have. And suddenly Will remembered why he felt so bad. Alicia had been with Peter all night at his victory dinner that he practically begged Alicia to go to for helping him with his campaign. ALicia really didn't want to go, but it was will that told her to go, he was thanking her, at the worse, she would end up eating too much cake or drinking too much wine.

"So she hasn't come back yet?"Will asked, drinking some orange juice he recently poured. The kids looked at each other, wondering what they should and should not say.

"Well...uh….um...er"Zach stumbled, slowing his food hard. Suddenly The door opened and Alicia walked in. Both children let out a deep breath that they didn't know they were holding. To be honest, they didn't mind their mom hanging out with their dad. They wanted them to at least be happy and not those parents that argue all the time they see each other. But since they have gotten close with Will, whenever their dad comes up they become afraid to tell him anything, fear he would freak out or leave. Though they doubt he really would, they can already tell how much they, he loves her.

"Hey babe. Long night."Will said as Alicia walked over to the kids, kissing them first before going to will.

"Yeah."She said drinking his orange juice.

"I'm going to go take a nap and then we can all go out ok?"She ripped a piece of Will's pancake and ate it. Just as she was about to leave, Zach stopped her.

"Uh Mom, Will and I were supposed to go play basketball."

"And then we were supposed to go try out my new side kick at the park. After that dad was supposed to come and pick me us out for dinner and a movie."Grace added. Both of the kids were a bit worried that the two adults had forgotten what was supposed to happen this weekend.

"Oh. Ok well I guess I will see the two of you…"Alicia stopped hoping they would remind her about the rest of the weekend.

"Monday, we will be with dad the rest of the weekend."Grace said as she continued her breakfast.

"Ok"Alicia said as she partly staggered into her bedroom, all eyes watching her.

"Is she ok?"Grace asked, more to Will than Zach.

"Hey you guys finish eating and get dress. Then I should be ready ok?"Will said before following Alicia to her room.

"Leesh?"Will said as he opened the door to her room. As soon as he saw her, he bolted to her side.

"Alicia what happened? Why did you get home so late?"Will asked, holding her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Will it was the worst night ever.I think I made a really bad decision."

_12 hours ago_

"_Alicia I am so glad that you came."Peter said, wine glass in his hand. Alicia surfed through a crowd of people in Peter's new apartment._

"_Peter there is too many people here. I am going to go."Alicia said as she turned to leave. Peter grabbed her just as she was about to leave._

"_Please. I need you here."Peter whispered so only she could hear, which was hard since it was so loud there. Alicia could see a hint of sadness in his tone as he spoke to her._

"_Ok."She whispered back. Peter's slight frown faded and turned into a huge smiled as he saw someone important walk by._

"_Good. We have wine, drink up."Peter gave her a glass of wine and walked away._

_For the rest of the night, Alicia spent it drinking, periodically speaking to important business people and political power houses. But most of her time was spent hiding from jackie and laughing with Eli._

_In the past couple of months, her and Eli have become the best of friends, almost as close as Kalinda and Owen. But with new friends, come new enemies. Jackie had sworn to "repay her for all of the pain she caused". While she doubted that Jackie would cause her any harm, but she still did not trust her anywhere near her._

_Hours later, all of the guest had gone, including Jackie and Eli. It was just a drunk Peter and a partly drunk Alicia. Alicia, a little wobbly, started cleaning up the mess and then stopped realizing how he still had her in his trap. _

_Peter hand his legs open and his arms on the back of the chair. From his posture, Alicia had thought that maybe he had finally passed out from the many glasses of champagne. But when Alicia walked over to see if he was awake, he grabbed her. She screamed from the sudden movement from her ex husband but soon calmed down afterwards. _

"_Alicia will you stay the night?"Peter said as he stood up. Alicia had pulled from his grasp immediately after being grabbed._

"_Yes Peter. You are too drunk to care for yourself tonight. And your mom as well as Eli have already left."Alicia said straightening her suit out and sighing. She really didn't want to take care of Peter. She felt the only people she should look after were her children. But in the circumstances, she decided this one last time would be ok._

_Alicia looked at her phone and then at the clock on the wall._

"_I should really call Will and the kids to make sure they are ok."Alicia said under her breathe. Though Peter heard her and grew extremely angry._

"_Alicia let's go to bed."Peter grabbed her arm and had dark shadows in his eyes. At this moment Alicia became slightly frightened by his look and pulled from him. _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You said you would stay with me."Peter became confused and angry. Alicia took a step back, already ready to run if necessary._

"_I said I would stay, not with you, for you. I meant I would stay and make sure you would be ok. You know not break anything or puke everywhere."Alicia became irritated that he would think, that he had planned this whole thing just to get back together. SHe was now one move from punching him in the face._

"_Why not now? A couple of months ago you were fine with having sex with me. Why not now?"_

"_Because I was not with Will a couple of months ago! At least not intimately."Alicia shot back, immediately regretting telling him. She had forgotten for a moment that she did not actually tell Peter when she had gotten with Will, or that she was with him now._

"_It always comes down to WIll doesn't it? What does he have that I don't? What is so bad with me?"Peter was completely furious and out of control now. But so was she._

"_You Peter, it has always been you. You are controlling manipulative and an all round asshole. Also what is so wrong with Will? Everyone, and I mean everyone is ok with us. The kids, my job, my family, hell even Eli is happy for me. But not you. You refuse to let me go, and it would be sweet in any other case. But you are cold and hard hearted, heartless if I may add and in this case, the fact that you will not let me go just shows you how controlling you are."Alicia grabbed her things and stormed out of the apartment just before Peter threw a lamp at the door. _

Alicia laid still in Will's arms. The sheer memory made her shudder.

"I spent the rest of the night walking aimlessly. The next thing I know, I'm here."Will hushed her as he rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"You were both drunk, he probably doesn't even remember."Alicia looked up, she knew that he was wrong and her eye showed the fear she knew she would soon have.

"Hey, no matter what. Everything is going to be fine."Will said before picking Alicia's face up in his arms and kissing her. But if only Will really knew what was to come, he wouldn't have said that.

* * *

><p>Will stood in his office throwing his ball up and down. He looked out into his office window and just admired his lovely city. Some days when things were getting rough or he was having a bad day, he always found the sunset in his office would always make things a bit better. And today of all days, he needed a really good sunset.<p>

"Will. How are you doing?"Diane said, pulling him from his glorious sunset. Will took one more look at the sunset and smiled.

"I couldn't be better."Will replied before sitting down at his desk.

"They haven't called you for a ruling yet?"Diane asked, truly concerned for her friends well being.

"Nope."Will held in his fear so well, but of course she saw straight through it.

"Will you might want to start worrying about the worst at this moment."

"You know that even if I get disbarred he still won't win. There is nothing that he can do that could ever break us apart now."Will smirked at the irony of it all. He did this to break them up, but this only made their relationship stronger.

"Will, he can still destroy you."Diane threw at him, hoping it would help him realize that he really should be worried.

"Only my reputation."Will thought back to when Peter had called him after he had found out about the grand jury and all of the meetings to get him disbarred.

"_You're a sadistic bastard Peter."Will growled through the had just informed him about the grand jury Wendy Scott Carr had set up for him._

"_Will I have no idea what you are talking about. I only to call to find out if you were still agreeing to the audit."Peter tried his hardest to hide his snicker. He had only been in the office a couple of weeks when Cary had brought this to him. For awhile he contemplated whether or not to do it. But he remembered his conversation with Alicia when he won. The words "cold hard hearted and heartless" ran through his mind and he knew his answer._

"_Peter why can't you ever do anything like a man? You have to destroy my career instead of just fighting me? Seriously? Peter Be a man, fight for her her not sneak around like a snake."Will shot back. His blood boiling with rage._

"_Says the man that hired my wife just to fuck her!"Peter shot back. He couldn't stand it anymore._

"_I hired her, but she was in love with me years before this or you. And she will love me years after it and you know it."Will hung up the phone and slammed the door. Over at the State's Attorney's office, Peter through his phone far across the room._

Will was brought back from his thoughts by the ringing of his phone. He answered it and ended it within seconds.

"Diane I gotta go."Will said before he got up and left. Leaving a confused and worried Diane in his office.

On his way to the elevator, he bumped into Alicia.

"Hey sweetie."Alicia said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you get the call?"Alicia said seeing the phone in his with a shake of his head, she knew she was right.

"Ride down with me?"Will said as he looked into his sunset.

"Of course."Alicia grabbed his hand as they walked into the empty elevator.

"Everything will be ok. Remember?"Alicia said as she moved closer to Will. The closeness used to send shocks of electricity to his chest. But now, he feels a rush of warmth and love eroding from his whole body when she is near.

"I know. We will always be ok."Will kissed her hand as the elevator continued to drop. Alicia closed her eyes to the warmth of his lips.

"I love you."Flowed from her lips as he removed his lips from her hand. From his shocked and scared eyes, she knew he hadn't expected her to say that. But she smiled anyway.

"Don't look at me like that." She hit him on his chest.

"Ow!"He laughed as a smile faded from her lips and she started to frown.

"I know when I said it those many weeks ago, you probably dismissed it."

"Yeah, I assumed you said it because you were used to saying that when people left. You know like Owen or the kids."Will said staring at the doors of the elevator opened and the got out. As soon as they left the elevator, Alicia grabbed Will's face and looked directly in his chocolate sultry eyes.

"That was apart of it…..but I meant it. I have always meant it for you. And I always will."Alicia drew him into a passionate kiss.

"I never knew the sunset tasted so good." Will thought to himself.

"I love you too."Will said before kissing her one last time, as if he were entering into the army, leaving to never return. Will turned and walked out of the door. And even though she knew he would come back in one way or another, she couldn't help but fill with dread.

As Will sat down at the long table of people, he started to let the worry set in.

"Will welcome, please sit."Said the head chairman. Will looked at him with a confused and dazed face. He was already sitting, why tell him to sit.

"We have reviewed all of the evidence present, and we rule that you shall have a six month suspension. While on suspension you are not allowed to practice law….."By this time Will had completely blanked out. He pretty much just stopped listening when he heard suspension. Three words rang in his head like bell towers, warning the townsfolk of trouble.

"Six month suspension."Will thought to himself as the chairman continued to talk.

He looked out of the huge glass windows across from him and looked at the sky. He noticed that the sky grew dark and the sun was nowhere to be found. He had missed the sunset.

* * *

><p>So I want everyone to know, before I get chewed out about accuracy, Alicia was drunk, a bit, when she yelled at him. SO I don't want, she would never really say this. Mostly because I would agree to it. Also, I almost forgot about the I love you thing, but I used their elevator to express everything. But I do wish I could have fit a longer more thought out conversation, but it just didn't fit. And one last thing, I was so close to two parting to(where the line break is) But I pushed to finish it. So I hoped you enjoyed it, please review.<p> 


	19. Chapter 18 Part One

Hey so this is part one, I was just going to put it all up at once but you know life. That and I have a crap load of work and I would rather put this up for you guys then make you wait forever. That and I can feel that it is going to be a long one. But I hope you guys enjoy, I thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews, keep it up, and I hope you enjoy chapter 18 part one.

* * *

><p>Will rolled over and hit his alarm, actually he pulled the plug out of the wall before rolling back over in his bed.<p>

"No need to wake up this early if I'm on suspension."He thought to himself as he pulled the cover over his face. Now that he couldn't practice law, he felt like shutting the world out. He thought maybe he could sleep for six months, then maybe he could act like the suspension thing was just a bad dream. With hibernation in mind, Will went back to sleep only to wake a couple of hours later. His body was now adjusted to a certain time frame of sleep, so now sleeping past 10 was a no no.

After deciding sleep was out, Will decided watching some tv would be a good buffer until then. It took him all of 30 minutes to feel like a house and turn it off. Will got up and looked in his fridge. He sighed as he closed it.

"I guess I'll have to go shopping now."He thought as he looked at the mostly bare fridge. He mostly kept it for beer. A lot of the time he ate out or scavenged off of the free bagels at work. Being a workaholic meant you didn't have time for anything, especially grocery shopping. As he felt his stomach rumble, he thought of Alicia and the kids. He loved how after work, he would spend the night at Alicia's and would wake up to either her or the kids cooking for him. It was spectacular.

He mentally kicked himself for not taking Alicia's offer of staying with her. He just had to be "a man and independent."

"Look where your independence has gotten you William Gardner. Alone and hungry."He said at his inner comment. Just as Will was about to get his keys and got to the store, he got a phone call. Without look at the caller id, he answered.

"Hello, you have reached the unemployed services of William Gardner. How may I be of service?"Will asked, hoping it would be someone he liked at the other end of the phone. And with a slight giggle, he knew he had.

"I'm sorry, I do not have any work for you at the moment. I had hoped I could be of a service instead."Alicia giggled at his goofy decorum.

"Unless you can magically teleport me a hot plate of pancakes and eggs. You voice will be enough for now."Will teased. He could feel her blush from there.

"Well unfortunately I can't get you breakfast. But I can bring you lunch after court."Will pondered the thought. He could survive until she came by for lunch.

"Will moved from his kitchen to his couch. He had hoped that something would be on.

"Hey, don't talk bad about soap operas. They are really interesting."Alicia said, half teasingly, half defending her shows. Will laughed at her defense and continued to flip through his channels.

"I'll try. I just don't know how to make it through my probation."Will sighed as he leaned back on his couch.

"Will it's only six months."Alicia said as if it were an hour.

"That is a really long time for me."Will responded, a bit mad at how she acts as if he was overreacting.

"You will make it through this Will. I know you will. And I will be there every step of the way."Alicia responded with a small sigh, but ultimately ended with a small smile.

"Hey if I can do it, so can you."Alicia laughed, hoping he didn't hear the small bit of sadness in her voice.

"Oh geez, Leesh I'm sorry. I totally forgot for a moment."Will almost forgot that Alicia practically had a 14 year suspension. And that being fussy over six months was completely childish compared to what she had to go through. Will sat up completely, hoping she wouldn't be too mad at him.

"It's ok Will. Some days I forget too. Hey I'm heading into court. I'll call you before lunch?"Alicia asked before walking into the courtroom.

"Ok. I love you."Will said, hoping she would say it in return. That way he really knew if she was ok or not.

"I love you too."Alicia said as she smiled and hung up the phone. Just as she was about to sit down, she saw the new AUSA across from her. She smiled and made her way over to him.

"Hi, you must be new here."Alicia said as she took the man's hand.

"Is it that obvious?"The man said as he shyly shook her hand. He ran his fingers through his hair, fully embarrassing himself in front of his boss's ex wife, and his opponent.

"No. It's just that you were staring and you are from the State's Attorney's office. Pretty much everyone there knows me so they wouldn't stare. You did, so I gathered you are new."Alicia said with a smile, releasing her grip from the man.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I mean Peter told me to watch out for you but. I never expected to actually meet you. Or for you to be this nice. I'm Finn by the way. Finn Polmar."Finn said with a wide grin.

"Well don't believe everything that Peter says. It's nice to meet you Finn. And let the best man win."Alicia said before going to her side of the courtroom just before the judge walked in. As she left for her seat, she left a drooling Finn in complete awe. Before he sat down, he wondered if he should have told her how much he thought she looked completely gorgeous in that dress. But as court dragged on, he knew he had to throw that thought out of his mind.

Will sat back in his couch. He placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

"How will I spend the rest of this suspension"He thought to himself as he thought of the many things that he could do. He thought about taking up art or sculpture. Then he thought he could give back to the community and go help out at the local rec center. Then images of Alicia flashed through his mind causing a huge smile to appear on his face.

Just as Will started to think of the many things he could do with, or to her now that he wasn't working. His phone started to go off. He had gotten a text message from Zach.

"U Gd with us comin ova aftr school?!"Zach typed. Will grinned as he tried to decipher the inscription of teen texting.

"Yh, As long as you guys finish school. No cutting K?"Will replied, hoping his little bit of lingo will go a long way. And in a flash, Zach replied.

"LOL K. Will. C U L8R."

Will used this as a reason to go grab something to eat before Alicia came. Using the excuse that he might need food for the enduring day he might have today. ANd after taking a shower and changing, he grabbed a pair of jeans and a button up to wear, mostly for later than for breakfast. Just as he was about to open the door to leave, he found two women staring back at him.

" Bill! How's it been big brother?" The younger of the two women rushed him, embracing him in a big hug.

"Sara, Aubrey? What are you two doing here?"Will released himself from his younger sister's grip. Just in time for them to stroll into his apartment as if they lived there too.

"Well we were supposed to come see you this month anyway, since you missed christmas last year and we have some time off. So we decided better now or never."Sara said, inspecting the large Chicago apartment. Will guessed she was looking for dust particles or something to prove that he was a screw up.

"So you just happened to choose the week that I start my suspension? Ok."Will scuffed in disbelief as he watched his sister walk about his place.

"You got suspended? When? How? Why?"Aubrey went on in disbelief. Will expected this from Sara, but not from Aubrey. Patronizing him like that, in his time of need, it was cruel.

"Aubrey please don't do that."Will pleaded as he followed Sara to his bedroom.

"Do what Will?" Aubrey said in a baby voice.

"Act like you are clueless. It only annoys me, and you know that."Will glared at Aubrey, completely irritated at his sisters from the moment he opened the door.

"Oh Will don't be overdramatic. Mom sent us to make sure you weren't going crazy here."Sara said as she walked into Will's closet and noticed a women's dress.

"But apparently we are not welcome. Someone has a girlfriend. A serious girlfriend. One he has not told anyone about or mentioned at all to his family." Sara pressed on as she felt the material of the dress. This caused Aubrey to run into the bedroom to see the evidence her sister had.

"She is a smart shopper and classy I see. If she is anything like her clothes, I think I might actually like her." Sara pulled the dress out to get a closer look at the dress and smirked. This only made Will rolled his eyes and scoff.

"You're worse than mom. You haven't liked any of my girlfriends Sar."Will shot back as he propped himself against an adjacent wall. Sara shook her head over the dress and glared at Will.

"I liked the one you had in college, until you dumped her for some college trash that didn't even stay with you. And all of those other...girls that hung around you could not even be close to being called your girlfriend Will."Sara placed the dress back in the closet before closing it.

"Look Sara if you only came to bash on my love life or my choices in life, you can go right now. The last thing I need right now is your judgmental attitude in my life right now. And for your information, that college trash you talk about did love me. She never stayed because I never asked her out."Will yelled before storming off to the kitchen.

"Sar, I think you went too far this time." Aubrey said before she fled to her older was stuck, stunned by her brother's outburst. She really did have the best in mind for her little brother, he just made a lot of bad decisions and she was just trying to help. Unfortunately, her help always ended up backfiring on her.

Sara sighed before rejoining her siblings in the kitchen.

"Will I'm sorry." Sara said before even entering the kitchen. She constantly found herself apologizing even if she thought that it wasn't her fault.

"It's cool Sara. I just didn't like your bashing on my love life like that. Not now at least."Will said before turning to his sister with a slight smile.

"Well are you going to tell us about the mystery woman that lives in your closet? Or do we have to do the guessing game?"Aubrey teased before moving closer to her brother on the kitchen isle.

"The guessing game? Wow, it's been years since we played right?"

"5 if I remember correctly"Sara interjected to her brother's question.

"Well it is tradition."Aubrey said slyly. Though she was right, neither one of them minded playing.

"Let's go to the living room. More room there."Will said with a huge smile on his face as he walked to his couch. After everyone got comfortable on the couch, Will began, as he normally did.

"Ok normal rules. No more than 5 guesses. If everyone loses, you can't know ubtil I choose to tell you."Will and his sisters agreed before playing. Will kind of hoped that they would guess who it was, but then he didn't. He was sure they would fall in love with Alicia, just like he did. But he was worried that they might take longer than the kids did, and be way worse.

"Is she a family friend. Like someone that hung around the house a lot?" Aubrey started, her butt already at the edge of the table. Will smirked at her answer and shook his head.

"Nope, and that was two questions."Will grinned before moving to Aubrey. Who was calmly sitting in the recliner chair.

"Oh come on, that was barely one."Aubrey protested.

"The rules are the rules. Sara?"Will positioned himself to look directly at his frighteningly calm and quiet sister.

"White or black?"

"White. Aubrey?"

"Do I know her?"Aubrey said hesitantly. She had hoped her question would crack the case, even though she rarely gets it.

"Somewhat. Not personally. I think."Will responded, hoping not to give too much away.

"What? That's no answer."Aubrey argued, outraged at his answer.

"Rules. Sara?" Will went back to his older sister who he was sure knew who it was.

"Is she young or older than you?"

"My age. No worries, I am not rocking the cradle."Will joked, though it did not seem to pierce Sara's peace.

"Um, er…. Oh! Oh! Is she a lawyer. Ha, yeah."Aubrey said, completely amused with her question.

"Yes Aubrey. She is a lawyer."Will laughed at his siter. Clearly she was on the right track, though he doubted that she actually knew who it was.

"Does she have kids?"Sara threw in and Will was sure she had it in the bag. But they still had to give Aubrey another fighting chance.

"Yes, two. A boy and a girl. They are wonderful by the way."Will smiled at how amazing those kids were and how attached they had become to him. He was sure his heart skipped a beat just thinking about them. He was glad that he fell in love with the kids and her at the same time.

"Does she work with you?"Aubrey said, not completely sure if she said the right answer or npt. But seeing Will's face, she was sure that she was right.

"Yes. Sara your last two."

"Is she a blonde and is it Diane?"Sara said, confident that she was correct. But by the looks of Will's face, she knew she was way off.

"Diane? My business partner? Of course not. I mean of course we work together and all of that, and yes I love her. But she doesn't have kids, and we do not have a sexual attraction to each other. A lot of the time we can't stand to be in the same room as each other."Will spat out. He was more disappointed than anything. Or maybe just outraged by their crazy accusations. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'm going to go answer the door. Now you two ponder your questions and pick someone that fits all of these categories."Will said before making his way to the door. He shook his head as he thought of dating Diane.

"That would never work. "Will thought to himself as he opened the door without looking. And boy did he wished he had looked. On the other side of the door was the woman they had spent the last 30 minutes talking about.

"Leesh!"Will said as his voice started to go in and out. This did not go unnoticed by Alicia, though she chose to ignore it, She had other things on her mind at the moment. And in a second, she was ontop of him. Slowly pushing him to the counter where she was able to manage shoving her jacket off before he stopped her.

"Babe, we can't do this now."Will said, not really wanting to stop.

"It's ok, I got time. We can eat lunch later."Alicia said before lunging back to his lips. This he could not stop. But he was able to stop her when she got to his shirt.

"No seriously, babe. My sister's are here."Will said, shirt half way off and his body completely pushed into the isle. And for the first time since she walked into the apartment, she looked around. Here she saw two women sitting on the couch. At the same time they waved at her. Aubrey giggled a bit while Sara completely glared at her.

"Hi"Was all Alicia was able to get out before grabbing her coat and pushing herself off of Will.

"Leesh, these are my sisters, Sara and Aubrey. Sar, Aubrey, this is Alicia Cavanaugh, My girlfriend."

* * *

><p>So Sara and Aubrey though. Yeah I am really excited to see how this progresses and I really love working with them. But I know how I feel, tell me what you think. Please review and I hope you guys Enjoyed. Part two coming soon.<p> 


	20. Chapter 18 Part two

Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long to update. I just had to find my reason to write. I was really out of it this week. And yes I read everyone's reviews. Even my fav which just says "PLEASE UPDATE", that is truly what forced me to finish this chapter. Thank you by the way for all of your reviews. But I didn't forget, I was just looking at the paper for hours, just trying to figure out what to do about this. But without further ado, here is part two of chapter 18. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Alicia's face grew hot, she was sure her face was as red as a tomato. She could almost feel the embarrassment flow from her face. Alicia straightened her shirt and looked straight at Will for help.<p>

"They dropped by unexpectedly. I'm so sorry, I forgot that you were coming by."Will said as he shrugged his shirt back on. Sara made no attempt to reach out to Alicia, but Aubrey did. As soon as Alicia settled herself, Aubrey pounced on her like she was a lion's prey.

"Will has told us nothing about you, so you will have to fill us in. So how long have you been dating our brother?"Aubrey went on as she dragged Alicia back to the couch that she was occupying. Alicia was so startled and embarrassed, only a squeak came out as she opened her mouth.

"We have been dating for over half a year now. But I've known her since we were in Law school together."Will butted in, saving Alicia from certain damnation. Will occupied a seat across from Sara, in the other recliner chair. He eyed his sister, he was sure that she was up to no good.

"So over half a year, and we haven't heard one bit of information about her. What a shame Will, hiding she beautiful thing from your family. Mom isn't going to be very happy about this."Sara teased as she leaned back in her chair. Will glared at his sister. His eyed screamed that he would certainly get his revenge soon.

"That was probably my fault. For a while, I didn't want everyone snooping into my love life. I was happy and so was Will. When we started our relationship, we both agreed that it was best if no one knew of us. For both of our safety."Alicia butted in this time, hoping this would ease the water a little. But she soon realized that it was not the best way to explain to them.

"Why? You weren't married were you…...Oh my god. Your Alicia Florrick. Peter Florrick's Wife."Aubrey screamed from realization. While Aubrey was the only one smiling, the rest of the crowd showed signs of irritation, disappointment, and a hint of anger.

"I'm his ex wife, yes."Alicia said as she sunk into the soft leather couch. She had hoped she could sink out this conversation, and this world for just a couple of minutes.

"Will, you slept with a married woman? How could you?"Sara blurted out in a fit of rage.

"After what had happened to me? Really?"Sara shouted in rage and disappointment. She was outraged. Did her brother forget that for that reason she was a divorcee? Did he not care at all? Sara shook her head as she headed out of the room. Alicia was stunted. She was not only insulted and called an adulterer, she was called the reason for her divorce. As if her husband was not the reason that she even looked at another man. As if Peter had no fault at all in their divorce. That she was at fault for everything bad in this world.

"I'm going to go check on Sara."Aubrey announced as she left the room for Sara. It was less to comfort her sister and more to get out of the line of fire. She could see the anger start to boil in Alicia. Aubrey knew her sister hit a nerve and Alicia would burst at any minute. She was actually surprised that it took them this long. Sara had a knack for pissing people off, especially her siblings spouses.

"Alicia I am so sorry. I had no idea she would say any of that."Will said as Alicia got up so leave. He started to follow her trail, hoping to fix what his sister had broken.

"It's ok. I just really need to get back to court, ok?"Alicia turned around, unshed tear showing in her eyes. She was furious with Sara, but she knew none of this was Will's fault. Alicia gave Will a smile smile before turning towards the door. In one swift move, Will grabbed Alicia's arm and twirled her right into him.

"Hey, I love you."Will said before he reached down and gave Alicia a gentle sweet kiss. Alicia smiled into the kiss. For a second she was fearful that his sisters comment might change his mind about her and might think that "this" was getting too much for him. But as he kissed her, she knew everything will be alright.

"I love you too."Alicia whispered before turning around and leaving him. Will placed his back against the recently closed door as he replayed the day over in his head. He was certainly going to have a very long chat with Sara.

Will rushed into his bedroom, where his sisters sat on his bed.

"What..the..hell?"Will said voraciously, he was full of anger and disappointment. Both Sara and Aubrey jumped at their brother's outburst. Sara was the first to respond.

"I should be asking you the same goddamn thing Will!"Sara shout back, irritated and pissed off by his comments, and Alicia's.

"What? You badger my girlfriend, and I'm to blame? No Sara, not this time."Will shouted, the fact that Sara was his sister was the only thing that stopped him from ripping her throat out. Sara was appalled at his words, she was confused on how she became the bad guy.

"Your girlfriend's a whore and I'm wrong?"Sara immediately regretted her statement as soon as she said it. By the way Will's fist were balled up and how he almost lunged at her when she said whore, she knew she went over the line. That was probably too nice, by the look on her brother's face, Sara knew she spat on the line, kicked, ran over it and then threw it in the garbage.

"Sara, never mistake Alicia for those sluts that your good for nothing ex husband slept with. She is better than that, she is better than you."As soon as he finished his sentence, he felt a burning run across his face. Sara was standing in front of him, hand raised and tears in her eyes. As soon as she slapped him, she covered her mouth. ashamed of what she had just done to her baby brother.

"Will I am so sorry."Sara apologized as Will shook his head and Aubrey sat on his bed in pure shock.

"You know if you only sat down and talked to her you might have liked her, of found out that she was similar to you."Will spat, not even acknowledging the redness that was starting to form on his face.

"What do you mean similar?"Sara stepped back in sheer horror.

"Alicia's husband, the one you see as a fucking saint, cheated on her, more than once. If you saw the news you would know that. And you know what, she didn't even leave him after that, she stayed. For her kids and other reasons. She had no intentions of leaving him until me. I practically seduced her, though it wasn't that hard because we were practically in love in law school."Will saw the shocked faces of his sisters as the realization hit them like a bus.

"You mean she is?"Aubrey blurted out, making her first vocal appearance since Will came in.

"Yeah, she's that girl I left my girlfriend for. She is the only woman I have loved in 20 years. And she is the only woman I will ever love again. So hurt her like that again, and you will never see me again."Will said as he turned around for a dramatic exit. Even though at the time, he meant every word, but he was sure that Alicia would never let him do anything like that.

"Will wait."Sara said as she ran after her brother. Will was almost to the door when he turned around.

"What?"He sneared at her.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea, I got wrapped up in my own problems that I forgot that she wasn't those other girls. I just saw red. But Will I am so sorry and I will make it up."Sara pleaded as Aubrey emerged from the bedroom. Will sighed and shook his head. As much as he wanted to be mad at his sister, he knew he couldn't. He loved his sisters and he knew Sara had already been threw a lot, he couldn't be that mad at her.

"I'm going to the grocery store. My fridge resembles an ice queens heart, cold and empty."Will smiled as he thought of the times when they were kids and would read books about ice queens and reenact killing them. He knew Sara and Aubrey remembered as smiles formed on all three of their faces.

"You guys can come if you want."Will said as he turned and walked towards the door. He opened it and walked out, holding the door open so his sisters can pass him. The two women passed their brother and continued out of the apartment building and out to Will's car. As Will locked the door to his apartment, he couldn't grasp the fact that he was forgetting something. Whisking away the thought, he left to go join his sisters.

Will and his sisters returned to his apartment a couple of hours later with bags of grocery. As Will approached the front door of his apartment, him and his sisters laughing as they walked down the hallway. Will noticed that there were two kids standing at his door. He slanted his head, hoping to figure out who they were. As he got closer, he noticed that it was Zach and Grace.

"Hey Zach. Grace. What's up?"Will asked as he approached his apartment door. The two teenagers looked at eachother and then back at Will. They both sighed as they realized that Will had forgotten about playing soccer and basketball after school today.

"Will, you forgot didn't you?" As Zach began to remind Will of their engagement, Grace couldn't help but notice the two women behind him. Her mind couldn't help but think something sinister was going on. Will opened the door to his apartment and walked inside, placing the groceries on the counter in the kitchen.

"We were supposed to to the park today."Zach reminded Will as his sisters dropped the bags of food down. They were just as confused as Grace was, until Aubrey put it all together.

"You must be the kids Will mentioned. You're Alicia's kids!"Aubrey said as she practically ran to the two teens. Aubrey was starting to like Alicia more and more, but she could see that Sara did not share Aubrey's passion. Sara, after seeing these two happy children, already in love with her brother, realized how happy her brother is and how much of an ass she was being earlier. Sara was on the verge of tears, but kept it together for the kids.

"You know our mom?"Grace butted in, not sure exactly who these two women were to Will and her mom.

"Grace, Zach. This is Sara and Aubrey, my sisters."Will said with a smile seeing the confusion on Grace's face. As soon as Will said sisters, both Grace and Zach's face calmed. They were happy that it was his sisters and not some affair he was having behind their mom's back. Zach was the first to speak.

"HI, nice to meet you."Zach shook Aubrey's hand and reached for Sara's, who did not immediately take his hand. But after a glare from Will, she took the boy's hand. Grace mimicked her brothers actions, this time Sara was more willing to shake her hand.

"So I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're bailing on us today?"Zach said as he hopped on the bar stool and ate a banana that was recently placed in front of him. Sara and Aubrey went to putting the rest of the groceries away, leaving Will to talk to the kids alone.

"Oh yeah, I mean if you guys still want to. I would have to change first and get rid of my annoying sisters."Will nudged his head towards his sisters in the kitchen and started laughing with them.

"Hey!"Sara shouted before going back to her task. Aubrey giggled a bit, she was always a kid at heart.

"But after that, if you still wanna go. Then sure."Will said turning towards his bedroom, he knew that they would say yes.

"Uh yeah!"Grace said as Will smiled, turning slightly to the kids before going to his room to change.

As soon as Will was out of earshot, Aubrey pounced on the kids.

"Will and your mom. How do you like it?"Aubrey snooped, hoping to get a better picture of their relationship.

"Aubrey."Sara whined, she didn't want to hurt Will's relationship anymore than she already had.

"It's ok, I don't mind. It was a bit hard at first. You know, getting used to the break up and having another man come into my mom's life. But after what our father did to our mom, we all agreed that all long as he made our mom happy and didn't hurt her, we would be fine. But then we fell in love with him. Now he's like our second dad."That last part hit Grace as she said it. She never thought that she would say those words, ever. Even Zach was shocked by Grace's words. But for some reason, it felt natural. Both Aubrey and Sara smiled as the kids talked about their long road to happiness.

"Well that was brave of you two, and I'm sure you make you mom happy."Sara said as she put the last of the groceries away.

"Yeah, she loves us. Speaking of, did you tell her we got here ok?"Grace said to Zach, noticing the time.

"I did."Will said as he reemerged from his bedroom. Everyone turned around at Will's comment.

"Oh thanks. You know how worried she gets."Zach said as he grabbed his bag and Grace's.

"Yeah, she said ok. Well, Sara, Aubrey, are you staying her or a hotel?"

"Hotel."They said in unison. Neither one of them wanted to stay with their brother overnight. They loved him, just not that much.

"Well hit the road, cause I will not be coming back anytime soon."Will said as he walked out of his apartment, ushering everyone out of his house as he left. One by one, they all left. Will woke up this morning thinking he would be bored and lonely. Now he just wished he could be alone.

* * *

><p>Will and the kids got back to his apartment a couple hours later, tired and happy. As Will pulled up to his apartment, he started wondering how they got to his place.<p>

"How did you two get here?"Will said as he turned around to the teens in the back seat.

"The bus."Grace stated blatantly.

"Well how are you getting home? You want me to take you kids home?"Will offered, not wanting the kids out at night alone.

"No, were good. Dad is picking us up soon. We have to stay with him for the week. Some BS he made up. It's probably because you're on suspension and he doesn't want us around you. But you will still come and practice with us, right?"Zach almost pleaded as looked into Will's eyes with hope.

In the past couple of months, Zach has been watching. He has seen everything that has been going on in his parents life, and he has not liked it one bit. He saw how cruel his dad can be and has been slowly drifting away from him. He has been trying his hardest to not be like his father and piss off his dad. So as of late, Zach has been trying his best to be like Will and stay close to him. It's pissing his dad off, but it's making Will love him even more than usual.

"I will try my hardest."Will replied as he saw a black lincoln roll up beside him.

"I guess that is your father." Will said as he unlocked the doors and got out. He went to the truck and got their school stuff out for them. As he walked to the back of Peter's car, Peter got out. Without a word to Peter, Will put the bags in the car and closed the trunk.

"Hey don't forget your homework Zach. And Grace you have a test tomorrow, do not forget to study."Will said before hugging the two sweaty teens and walked towards his apartment.

"Will wait."Peter yelled but Will was already at the doors of his apartment complex. Will did not want to hear a word that Peter had to say, he just wanted to get away from him.

Will climbed his way to his apartment and flopped down on his couch. The kids tired him out today, which was normal. But With the emotional strain that he had today, he was overpowered by sleep.

When Will woke up a little while later, realized just how hungry he was. He now had a fridge full of food and no idea how to cook any of it. He then remembered his failed lunch date with Alicia. Feeling more hungry for her than for food, he texted her.

"Me. You. Dinner. Tonight after court? My sisters are gone?"Will sent the text and went right back to laying down. A couple of minutes later, she texted back

"Of course."She replied. Will layed back on the couch and closed his eyes. He had hoped that tonight would be better than this morning.

* * *

><p>Alicia smiled as she read Will's text message. She never normally read texts during court, but her co counsel was up and she was curious on what it said.<p>

As she tried to get herself together, she noticed Finn looking over at her. She assumed he was trying to find her weaknesses. This was the main reason that she never texted during court.

Alicia turned away from him and her phone, giving the court her complete attention.

After another half hour of arguing, the judge decided to make a decision. Normally it would take many more days of arguing and fighting in court, but she guessed the judge was just not feeling it today. The judge ruled in her favor, which was a big win for Lockhart and Gardner. Being a good sport, mainly to see how Finn was hanging on, she approached him as she left for Will's.

"So how you hanging in. Tired of Chicago yet?"Alicia smiled as she teased the new USA. Finn couldn't help but just stare at her glimmering mossy green eyes. Alicia had to wave a hand in front of his face in order for him to see her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. No, I think I'm just starting to fall in love with Chicago. But i think I will fit just fine as soon as I beat you."Finn teased back, hoping she didn't see him staring at her most of the time.

"Well then you might have to wait a while. But I am not the biggest fish in the sea. The one you need to look out for is Will and Diane. Will mostly, Diane doesn't always dabble with this side of law. But when she does….watch out."Alicia said, remembering how fierce Diane can get when she is set on something or when a case starts to slip.

"You mean Will Gardner and Diane Lockhart, your firm's name partners? I heard about them. They are supposedly one of the top firms in Chicago and one of the best lawyers."

"Yeah,I'd say when you can beat them, the rest of Chicago will seem mediocre. But good luck surviving at SA's. They are worst than us."Alicia said as she started for the courtroom doors, seeing how everyone else had left already.

"Alicia."Finn stopped her as she was about to leave.

"Yeah?"Alicia said turning around and facing Finn. Finn was sure that it was now or never. He really hated playing games. He did more than enough of that in the past.

"You wanna get drinks sometime?"FInn blurted out, more as a ramble than a complete sentence. Alicia smiled at his babbling and shook her head.

"Sure , why not."She could always need new friends, she thought as she answered him. Even though she was sure he wasn't just after friendship.

"Tonight? To celebrate your victory and my first loss?"Finn through in there, hoping he wouldn't get rejected.

"I'm sorry, I got plans with my boyfriend tonight. Maybe tomorrow?"Alicia offered, automatically remembering Will as drinks came up. Even though Finn was disappointed at the word boyfriend. But there was something that had him holding on to hope.

"Sure, tomorrow soons great."Finn said as he saw Alicia walk out of the courtroom, but into his life.

As Alicia got into her car, she went through the day in her head. It had been long and trying. But as she got to the end and possibly having the whole night with Will made her smile a huge Cheshire grin. Alicia had hoped that she could use Will's dinner as a way of forgetting this hectic day. Well at least for the night.

* * *

><p>Well? How did you like it? Did I do them justice, is everyone ok with this? I hope you are because in two chapters, it will be over. Yes my last chapter will be chapter 20. Yay! Well I hope everyone enjoyed and don't forget to review.<p> 


	21. Chapter 19

Hey everyone, I have been in love with the reviews lately. Thank you so much. Well here in chapter 19. Please forgive for any big mistakes, I was half sleep half woke when I wrote this, and running on 5 hours of sleep. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

><p>Alicia walked through the halls of her new law firm. Well not really new law, just a new name. LG. Alicia wasn't really sure about the new name. She felt that it had something to do with the fact that Will was still on suspension. Even though Will explained that it was do that people would not that the firm was weak and not in control of their company. That and after a long fight with Stern, they finally are out of debt and free of Stern's chains.<p>

As Alicia continued to trek the long hallways of LG, she bumped into her favorite private investigator.

"Hey Khalinda."Alicia said as she saw the young woman fly down the hallway, nearly bumping into her. She looked as though she hadn't slept in days. Khalinda barely saw her, but upon hearing Alicia's voice, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Alicia."Khalinda was already half way down the hallways, but turned back around to Alicia.

"Hey Halinda, you nearly knocked me down back there. Hey are you ok, I haven't really seen you in a while and I miss our nightly drinks."Alicia said when her friend finally reached looked anxious, well at least on the inside. EVen though they have been friends a while, Alicia still can not tell her different emotions. She can only tell when something is up, not really what is wrong.

Khalinda took a second to think about her answer. For a moment she thought about telling her right there. But then she remembered that they were in LG, and that might not be the best of places to do this at.

"I'm fine. I just had a lot of running around because of Will you know.I actually have to go now."Khalinda tried to run off before Alicia could find anything else about what was really going on.

"Ok, call me when you're free!"Alicia shouted as Khalinda ran down the hallway.

Alicia shook her head and continued down the hallway to Matthew Ashbaugh. She almost hated seeing him as much as she hated seeing Colin Sweeney. But something about him made their time manageable. Either way, Alicia knew that this would be a very long and trying day

* * *

><p>Will put his feet up. It was the first day in Will's suspension that he had nothing to do. And honestly, he was really happy about that.<p>

His sisters were finally gone after a whole week. Zach and Grace had a field trip to go to. Something about a college fair. Alicia had just called him and told him that Matthew Ashbaugh was there today. And he knew that every time he came to the firm, ALicia would always be late. Whether it be about filing meaningless lawsuits or just doing paperwork on his other cases. And even though Diane offered to let him come in and do consulting on his old cases, he declined for the day. He had already enough excitement with his sisters and the kids. Not to even mention Alicia.

Either way, he was planning on a carefree day, most likely drinking beer and eat takeout. And just as Will was getting comfortable, a knock came to his door. WIll sighed as he got up to answer it.

"Yes?"Will said, swinging the door open. He didn't even bother to check who it was.

"Well hello to you to Will."Kalinda said as she walked into his apartment. Will shook his head as he closed the door to his apartment.

"What's up K?"Will asked as he re-occupied his seat on the couch, passing a beer to Khalinda as he sat. Khalina took the beer without looking at him. She kept her eyes on the tv screen and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"Can't a friend just come by and say hi?"Khalinda said, keeping all of her attention on the tv. Will was one of the few people that could see Khalinda's true emotions. SHe had hoped to make this conversation simple without him knowing too much.

"No, not you. What happened? Something between you and Alicia?"WIll said, never leaving his friends face. He took a sip of his beer as Khalinda turned towards him, nearly breaking her own neck.

"What? How did you know?"Khalinda grew increasingly nervous, she was not sure how much to tell him.

"Well you only come by when she's not. Alicia said that you two haven't talked since before my suspension. And the little incident in the hallway earlier. I had to guess that you were avoiding her for some reason. So spill."

"Ok. Fine."Khalinda said getting up. She began to pace back and forth for a while before continuing.

"Well all of this started way before I met her. Before I met you. This all started with Peter and the SA."Khalinda stopped when she saw how angry Will got when he heard it all started with Peter. She knew he hated him and how he still managed to hurt Alicia after being free from him. Will waved her to continue.

"Well I'm not sure that you know. Actually you shouldn't, if you do I will have Peter's head on a platter. But anyway, I was married, yes I was married. Now calm down. But he was not a good guy. He was abusive and we did bad things together. I couldn't get away from him so I went to Peter for help. I asked him to change my name and other things, but I asked him how I normally get things done."Khalinda said this last part a bit sadder then she said the rest of the story. She really hated that she was like this. But in this world, that seemed like the only way to get things done.

"So after that, I went on with my life. You know the rest. I had hoped to never have to deal with what I did. But Then Alicia came, and I fell for her. But I mean, she's Alicia, and I never thought that the housewife would be this amazing and such a great friend. And I thought that since he never told her, she would never have to know. But then at Peter's trial, the SA tried to use the affair. I was cool then, but then their witch hunt for you. They tried it again. And now I am wrecked for some reason. I keep feeling like I should tell her. But I don't know why I care so much."Khalinda said, flopping down on the couch next to Will.

For a while the two of them just sat there looking at each other. Both taking a sip of their own beer. Then Will finally smiled at Khalinda.

"You know what this means Khalinda…..you have a heart."Will said reaching for Khalinda as she jumped from the couch.

"Will this isn't funny. I really don't know what to do."Khalinda started pacing again.

"K, you love Alicia. That is your best friend, with the exception of me of course. And when you hurt your best friend, you feel bad. Even if they don't even know that you hurt them. The feelings that you are feeling is grief and regretment. You need to tell her if you want to feel better."Will watched as Khalinda stopped pacing and looked at Will.

"She is going to be pissed. She will never forgive me. She will not be my best friend anymore."Khalinda said with sadness in her voice. The sheer thought of losing one of her only best friends. It was too much to bare. A single tear drop fell from Khalinda's cheek.

"No she is not Khalinda. If you tell her what you told me, she will understand. You know her, she doesn't hold grudges, well not against friends. Alicia cares for you just like you care for her. Just talk to her, she will understand, I promise. Besides, if you let this sit, it will eat you alive. And you will slow destroy you own relationship by trying not to hurt her."Will got up to comfort his friend.

"Well when did you become Yoda?"Khalinda joked before hugging Will.

"I'm going to go tell her now."Khalinda said going towards the door.

"Khalinda."Will stopped her before leaving.

"Do it over drinks. It will be easier for both of you ok?"Will said becoming worried about his two best friends. He didn't want either of them to be hurt, but he knew this was the only way. Khalinda smiled and waved to Will before leaving the apartment. As soon as Khalinda left, Will grabbed his keys. He need to go pick up a couple of bottle of wine. He knew Alicia would be coming by and they would need a lot of wine.

* * *

><p>Alicia walked into the hotel bar down the street from the office. She had gotten a text from Khalinda a little while earlier asking her to come meet her. Alicia was more than excited to finally get back into the grove that they used to have. But as she approached her friend, she could see that this was not a normal get together.<p>

"Hey Khalinda."Alicia said as she hopped onto the stool next to her.

"Alicia we need to talk."Khalinda said before taking a shot of tequila.

"Uh-Oh. Bar keep. A shot of tequila."Alicia said as she placed her purse down. She knew this was going to be a long night.

"OK Alicia I have to tell you something, and I want you to hear me through first. Can you do that for me please?"Khalinda asked as Alicia's drink came for her. Alicia shook her head, anxious to know what was bugging her.

"Ok a couple of years ago, I was married."Khalinda stopped as Alicia started to choke on her drink.

"You..were...married?"Alicia tried to keep down the smile that was already forming on her lips. Khalinda glared at her and continued her story.

"I was married to an abusive bad guy. He hurt me and others, together we were not the best of people. WHen I wanted to get away, he threatened me so I went to the only person I knew that could happened. I went to Peter."Khalinda stopped for a moment. wondering if she should stop while she was ahead. Remembering what Will said, she continued.

"I did what I do best. I used my body to get my named changed and other things. It was brief and only that one time."Khalinda said, hoping Alicia wouldn't smack her where she stood. But Alicia remained still.

"Is this why you were avoiding me?"Alicia calmly said, no emotions were showing on her face, causing Khalinda to become hurt.

"Yes, I am so sorry Alicia. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know who you were. I didn't even care back then, but I know now. And I will do any-"Khalinda stopped when she noticed that Alicia's head was down and there were sounds coming from her. Khalinda couldn't tell what they were, but she assumed tears. She was shocked to see Alicia laughing as she raised her head.

"I am so sorry Khalinda...That...wasn't nice."Alicia said between laughs. Khalinda was confused on why she was laughing. Was it do to so much anger?

"Alicia?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't know you wouldn't talk to me because of something so silly as that. I was worried that it was something urgent or that you were mad at me." Alicia said after getting herself together. Khalinda was still a bit confused. She wasn't mad?

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well because of Will. I was worried that you blamed me for Will getting suspended just like everyone else did. You know that Peter did this because of me. I have been getting that a lot lately."Alicia took another shot of tequila after the bartender placed one in front of both of them.

"No, of course not. So you don't hate me?"Khalinda asked, following Alicia in her shot.

"No. I already knew that you two got together."As soon as she finished her sentence, Khalinda punched her in the shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?"Alicia asked as she rubbed her arm.

"For making me go through so much grief for so long. How long did you know, and how?"

"Well I found out at Peter's victory party. Some private investigator told me, hoping to scare me I guess. I'm still not sure why he really did it. But for a while I didn't believe him, I knew you would have never done anything like that."Alicia stopped when she saw Khalinda's head go down in shame.

"But then I thought about it and I was sure that you needed something and it was mostly Peter's fault. Well I'm sure that you propositioned him, but he probably flirted with you before that. And this is not really your fault, you did this so that you could be safe, Peter did this because he is a scum bag. Also he was the married guy, he should have known better, not you."Alicia could tell that her words still did not comfort her friend.

"Hey Khalinda, I am not mad at you and you shouldn't be mad at yourself either. You shouldn't have had to do that just to be safe from an abusive horrible relationship. I am actually glad that you did do this."Well this got her attention.

"What? Why?"Khalinda said looking up at Alicia.

"If you didn't do this. Something would have happened to you and I would have never met you. And that is really tragic."Alicia said with a big smile, which seemed to be contagious.

"Alight now can we get pass this whole mess and be friends again? Because I seriously miss my best friend. Will can be a handful at times."Alicia said before ordering more drinks.

"Yes."Khalinda said before turning around and gulping down another shot.

* * *

><p>Alicia walked into Will's apartment around 12. She was mostly wasted and very happy.<p>

"You look like you had a good day."Will said as he helped her put her stuff down and sit on the couch.

"I had wine, I had thought that you might need it after a day with Matthew, but guess you already had a bottle...or three."Will said as Alicia laid down on his lap.

"Yeah, and Khalinda went out for drinks. I'm not sure that I told you this, but she slept with Peter."Alicia said, partly slurring her words.

"Yes. Khalinda came by earlier and told me. So am I right to assume that you two are ok?"Will stroked her hair, he was worried that he gave Khalinda the wrong advice.

"Yeah, were good. She sure can drink."Alicia said sitting up.

"So how was the rest of your day. Did Matthew bore you to death?"

"No, we went to court. I got to go against Finn again."Alicia smiled as she said his name. This only proved to piss Will off.

"You know he is really smart and really cute. I didn't notice it until today. I think I might go out and have drinks with him like he asked before."Alicia said playing with her hair. She pretended to act like she had no idea that this was making Will mad. After Khalinda told her of all the time Will had today and the girls Khalinda heard tried to go after him while he was on suspension. She thought she would get a little bit of payback.

"He asked you out"Will's jealousy becoming harder and harder to conceal.

"Yeah he asked me couple of times. I went once. He was a really cute smile and nice hair. Did you know-"And before she could continue, Will trapped her lips under his. Only parting for air.

"Let's not talk about Finn ok?"Will said as he started to take her shirt off. Alicia smiled as WIll went for her favorite part. She felt a little bad about using Finn like that. She was sure she would make it up to him one day, some how.

* * *

><p>So how did everyone like it? Was it so bad because I was tired? But I hope that you guys really loved I want to say out of all of my chapters, if only one could have came true on the show. It had to have been this one. I really need Alicia and Khalinda to be friends before she leaves. Anyway, don't forget to review.<p> 


	22. Chapter 20

Ok everyone, here it is, the finally. I know, I'm sorry, it's so short. But I hope you still like it. I want to thank everyone for sticking with me for these 20 chapters. I am so thankful and glad for all of your wonderful reviews. But I hope that you like the last of the Use me. My present to you all. Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Alicia sat down as she poured two glasses of wine. Once she finished, Alicia looked out across the balcony to the settled moon. A small tear rode down her cheek as the cool air brushed past her face. Suddenly she heard the door of their apartment open and close. She quickly wiped the tear from her face and fixed her long red dress.<p>

"Baby. I'm home."Came a smooth sultry voice from the living room. Will smelled the delicious food and carried himself to the balcony.

He saw Alicia sitting at a small table for two. Two candles and wine stood on the table and two plates of pasta. Will's mouth started to water as he smelled the food Alicia had prepared for them. His mouth started to water even more when he saw her dress. She looked so beautiful. He still couldn't believe that he had finally got to be with her, for the rest of their lives. But when he saw her face, his whole demeanor changed.

"Sweetie are you ok? You look like you had been crying."Will said as he closed the distance between them. Alicia tried to act as if nothing had happened. She didn't want to ruin this night for him.

"Nothing I am fine. Please sit. I did spend my whole day preparing this."Alicia said, hoping this would be enough to make him forget the tear that he saw.

"No I will not until you tell me what happened. Did something happen while I was gone?"Will said, growing more and more concerned for her.

"No Will."Alicia smiled at his worry. She decided that she had to tell him or they would never be able to get through dinner.

"Everything went fine today. I was just looking at the sky before you came in and… It reminded me of the first night I met you. You know, that pool party."Alicia pointed to the moon, hoping that he would be able to remember.

"Of course."Will responded. Taking his seat, now knowing that she was ok.

"Well the moon is full like it was back then. And it was also a full moon the first time we, you know….And I was just thinking how much of a consequence it was that on significant moments in our relationships start with full moons. Well actually they mostly started with new moons but….I was just thinking how much we went through, how far and how long it took to get here. That was it. I was just reminiscing."Alicia said before taking a sip of her wine. Will got up from his chair and kissed her. Not passionately, but gently and sweetly. Just so she knows just how much he loved her and how he felt the same. Once Will returned to to his seat, Alicia started a conversation.

"So how is the firm. Has everyone collapsed because I missed one day of work?"Alicia joked as she started to eat her pasta.

"No, we did not crash and burn because you weren't there. I talked to Cary. He said the Chicago offices are doing wonderful."Will went on as he started to eat his pasta.

"Just amazing Leesh."Will closed his eyes as he let the noodles slide down his throat.

"Thank you. And I told you that Cary would be a wonderful name partner when we came here to New York. I mean yeah he's a kid, but he's a good business tycoon. He reminds me a lot of Diane."Alicia said as she watched Will almost devour his pasta.

"Yeah and now that he's dating Khalinda. He's just gotten better. I think them ro will keep the firm alive."Will said in between bites.

"I'm just afraid that it won't last. Khalinda will never get married again. She told me that and I doubt that she will stay with just him for the rest of her life. But I guess if they made it this long, it might just work out."

"Yeah, but it would be nice if they did. Oh and DIane said that she wanted to see some pictures of the kids. She said that she needs something to do other than paperwork."Will said as he smiled at Alicia, remembering how bored Alicia was when she had to just sit at her desk and do paper work. Or how he was in so much distress while on suspension.

"Really? Is being a supreme court justice so boring. And what about Kurt? Is he not enough excitement for her? I'm sure his hunting and guns should be enough for her."Alicia teased as she thought of her friends new marriage. Will laughed at the guns thing.

"I don't know, but I will surely ask her."

"Well I will send the pictures. But Tell her Finn says could she lay off on all of the overturns. He says he is getting tired of constantly retrying criminals. But I doubt she will even listen to him."Alicia laughed at the thought of Diane actually listening to Finn.

"Probably not. But how are my favorite college kids?"Will asked. He hadn't really seen the kids that much since they both went to college. With both of them out of state, it was really hard for them to come see them. But they called whenever they could.

"Oh they are good. They keep talking about how they have nothing to eat and how I should send them home cooked meals."

"You can tell them if they don't like college food. I can always cook them something. Then we will see if they still want home cooked meals."Will said in triumph.

"Oh no. I do not wish to poison them. But thanks anyway sweetie."Alicia rubbed his leg to make him feel better.

"But how is your mother and sisters? I haven't seen them since christmas last year. We will have to go see them soon."

"Well Sara is remarried. No worries, this one is a good guy. Aubrey has another baby and he is so cute. I have to show you the pictures later. And my mom is still hanging in there. Still asking for more how is my favorite brother and mother. What mischief have they gotten themselves into."Will finished the last bit of his pasta and went straight to the dessert. New York style cheesecake.

"Well Owen is dating some random professor at his college. I'm not completely ok with it but, if it makes him happy and he isn't hurt. But my mom is married...again. I don't even know what number this is but she met him on a cruise. I don't even know his name."Alicia shook her head as she said the last few words. She couldn't believe that her mom could get married so many times. But as long as she is happy.

"Nothing is ever simple in your family I see."Will grew very quiet. He had some news, but he wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Will? Everything ok? Is my cheesecake not to your liking?"Alicia teased as she saw his face. But as he grew even more gloomy, she knew it wasn't about the cake.

"Will?"Will then jumped up and walked to the edge of balcony. He would have much rather told her the news during the day, as the sun started to rise. But he thought it was either now or never. Alicia strolled the large balcony to Will.

"It's about Peter."Will said once he felt her brush against his arm. After hearing his name, she cringed but then relaxed. Bothe her and Peter have both been on good terms. They have been very civil, and in some cases, friendly. They even had drinks and laughed together once. But she has learned that when people do not want to tell her something about Peter to her, it's usually very bad.

"What has he done now?"Alicia asked, becoming increasingly irritated.

"Oh no, nothing really bad Leesh. It's just... ….well he got remarried. To someone named Ramona. She is an old friend of yours I think."Will said, unsure if he did the right thing. Well it didn't really matter, she would have found out anyway.

"And I know that everyone has been getting married, and we haven't. Even though I know that it was your decision not to get married. And I understand that, but it still most hurt. She was your friend."Will said. And though he was right, it should put her off that Peter is married. But she did not want to ever feel trapped or be forced back into housewife, for anyone. Even though she knew Will would never ever make her be a housewife, she didn't want to even tempt him.

"Oh Will. It's ok. Yes I know Romona, we were really good friends. But this does not damper my mood a bit."Alicia grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her. She pressed her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She loved to just lay in his arms for hours. Will wrapped his other arm around her as they both looked at the moon.

"Will this is the happiest I have ever been."Will felt a ping as the words flow from her mouth. Will held her tighter to his heart, where she will always stay.

"I love you."Will whispered as he kissed her cheek. Alicia smiled and leaned into his kiss.

"I love you too."Alicia reciprocated. She broke free from his grasp for a couple of seconds. She grabbed his hand and turned towards the balcony doors.

"Will, this is our four year anniversary. I do not wish to talk about my ex husband right now."Alicia smiled as she dragged him out of the outdoors. She had one of his hands over her shoulder and the other around her waist as the walked into their bedroom.

"How about we don't talk at all for a while."Will said as he through her on to their new king sized bed.

The two of them "celebrated" their anniversary all night long. And even though they would never get married. As the sun rose above their heads the next morning, they sure did know they would finally get their good timing. Forever.

* * *

><p>So did I do Willicia justice? Did everyone enjoy? I hope so. I would also like to say that if you want me to do something else similar or another ship, just ask. Even if it is another showmovie/book. I will try my hardest to. I hope everyone has a wonderful christmas and other holiday celebrations/New Year. Bye for now.


End file.
